Trying not to love you
by LadyDarkEternity
Summary: -Tengo miedo a perderte- susurró con los ojos lacrimosos. - No lo harás, no me perderás- le respondió él. Estaba nerviosa, pero ese nerviosismo y las lagrimas desaparecieron cuando los labios de Hiei se acercaron a los suyos. HIEI&Oc/UA/HieiOcc -
1. Welcome to my life

**Hola! Bueno soy Lady, y este es mi primer fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, es un Alternative Univers, y es bastante Occ, con Hiei, ya que es un personaje con una personalidad complicada.**

**Disclaimer. Yu yu hakusho no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi, excepto Kisa Nanami, que es un personaje creado por mi.**

**Capitulo 1: ****Welcome to my life.**

Estaba cansada, aquella noche no había podido dormir bien, serian los nervios, supuso. Se acercaba la media tarde. Caminó hasta la recepción de la institución, y esperó a que la atendiesen. Una mujer de unos treinta años, la atendió.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó la recepcionista.

-Mi nombre es Kisa Nanami, acabo de llegar- se presentó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Oh si, la chica nueva, ten aquí tienes tu horario de clase, y la llave de tu habitación- dijo entregándole ambas cosas- acompáñame, debes elegir tu uniforme- dijo abriendo la puerta de la recepción para que la chica entrase- En este es obligatorio, el uso del uniforme escolar, pero el director pensó que no todos los alumnos tenían el mismo gusto, por que hizo el mismo en varios colores. El director siempre ha sido una persona muy gentil y buena con los alumnos, siempre busca su bien, sean cuales sean las circunstancias.

-Por lo que dice, tiene que ser una buena persona- dijo Kisa sonriendo

-El mejor director que ha podido tener la escuela- dijo la recepcionista sonriendo- Bueno elige-dijo mostrándole varios percheros con miles de uniformes, de chico y de chica- verde, azul, rosa o negro.

-Me voy a quedar el negro- dijo buscando uno a su talla, por suerte había varios. Cogió uno, se despidió de la recepcionista y fue a su habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos, bastante solitarios y buscó su habitación la 604.

Finalmente la encontró, llamó a la puerta, por si su compañera de habitación se encontraba, y la respuesta fue afirmativa.

-¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó la chica, tenia unos preciosos ojos rojos como rubíes y el cabello verde, era bajita, pero de muy buen cuerpo, llevaba puesto el uniforme en color azul.

-Soy Kisa Nanami, tú nueva compañera de cuarto- se presentó educadamente.

-¡Oh!- exclamó pareciendo acordarse de algo- cierto, lo había olvidado, pasa- le dijo abriendo la puerta por completo.

La habitación era muy bonita, tenía un par de camas individuales, colocadas una enfrente de la puerta, en horizontal, pegada a una ventana, y la otra justo al lado de la entrada, de espaldas a la puerta. Tenían ambas una mesita de noche al lado y un armario y una cajonera para compartir, entre las dos camas. Al otro lado de la puerta, había un gran escritorio, y al lado de este, la puerta al lavabo.

-Es muy bonita la habitación- dijo entrando y dejando la maleta a un lado.

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa- Por cierto, yo soy Yukina Jaganshi- se presentó educadamente- esta es mi cama - dijo mostrando la que estaba al lado de la puerta- pero si quieres podemos cambiarlas.

-Oh, no te preocupes- dijo amablemente- me gusta estar al lado de la ventana.

-Estupendo- dijo riendo amablemente.

Comenzó a guardar mis cosas en los armarios y demás, tal y como le guio Yukina, mientras ella le iba haciendo preguntas de todo tipo.

-Voy a darme una ducha, el viaje a sido largo y estoy un poco cansada- le informó una vez terminó de recoger su equipaje.

-Yo iré a dar una vuelta- dijo la peli verde sonriendo- nos vemos luego.

-Claro- contestó Kisa cogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose al baño.

La recién llegada se dio una larga ducha, pues necesitaba quitarse el cansancio del cuerpo, también necesitaba olvidar su triste pasado, por lo que puso música, y desconectó del mundo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se enrollo una corta toalla alrededor del cuerpo, pues entre lo cansada que estaba y lo mucho que necesitaba la ducha, se le había olvidado coger la muda de recambio. Yukina no estaba en la habitación, por lo que decidió salir a buscar su ropa.

Se dirigió a la cómoda, y sacó de uno de los cajones, su ropa interior, y su uniforme, le había dicho Yukina antes de marcharse, que era obligatorio llevar el uniforme a todas horas.

Cuando fue de camino de vuelta al baño a cambiarse, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. Un chico.

-Yuki…-comenzó a decir el muchacho, pero se calló cuando vio el panorama que tenia enfrente.

Una chica morena, semidesnuda, únicamente tapada por una toalla. La morena, se había quedado paralizada, no podía moverse, solo veía, los ojos rojos del muchacho que tenia el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, con las puntas en azul y blanco.

El chico enseguida cerró la puerta, y la morena suspiró muerta de vergüenza. Su primer día y un chico la había pillado casi desnuda. Si su curso comenzaba así, no quería saber que seria el resto del año.

Se cambió en el baño, pensando en lo sucedido. Aquel chico, era realmente muy atractivo, era alto, alrededor de 1,80 metros (_no lo quise hacer bajito) _tenia una mirada rojiza, muy profunda y atrayente, y tenia muy buen cuerpo, había que admitirlo. Buscaba a Yukina, así que probablemente seria su novio. La peli verde tenia suerte, pensó.

Se terminó de arreglar, se secó el pelo, y se lo peinó al natural. Recogió sus cosas del baño, tendió su toalla para que secase, y salió de este.

Yukina ya se encontraba en la habitación.

-Vaya te queda muy bien el uniforme- dijo Yukina, mirándola de arriba abajo- sin duda el negro es tu color.

-Gracias- sonrió la chica.

-¿Vienes a comer?- preguntó la peli verde- acompáñanos a mis amigos y a mi.

-No quiero ser una molestia- dijo agradeciendo la invitación la morena, pero declinándola.

-Para nada, ya les he hablado de ti, a las chicas, y quieren conocerte- dijo sonriendo- venga nos esperan fuera- dijo cogiéndola de la mano y sacándola de la habitación.

Allí fuera ya se encontraban los amigos de la peli verde, y entre ellos el muchacho que había entrado cuando ella se estaba cambiando. Lo que provocó que ambos muchachos, la chica más que el chico, se sonrojaran débilmente.

-Kisa-Chan- le dijo cariñosa Yukina- ellos son mis amigos, Keiko Yukimura y Botan Takashima- dijo presentando a las chicas las cuales le sonrieron como saludo- y ellos son Kurama Minamino y Yusuke Urameshi- presentó a los chicos que llevaban el uniforme rosa y verde respectivamente- y él es mi hermano Hiei- dijo refiriéndose al muchacho que había "conocido" anteriormente.

-Encantada de conocerles-dijo de manera formal, inclinándose un poco, tal y como había sido educada.

-No hace falta tanta formalidad- dijo el pelirrojo que recordó de nombre Kurama.

-Lo lamento Minamino-San- dijo Kisa disculpándose de nuevo demasiado formal, pero había sido así como había sido educada, y hábitos del día a día, no se quitan así como a si.

-Bueno vayamos tirando-dijo Yusuke mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor, donde fueron a la cola a coger sus respectivos platos y después se fueron a una de las mesas. Eran redondas, y tal y como habían quedado colocados. Lisa quedó entre los dos hermanos Jaganshi.

-Y bueno… ¿Te puedo llamar Kisa?- preguntó Yusuke cerciorándose.

-Por supuesto Urameshi-san- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Pero me sentiré mal, si tu me tratas tan formalmente- dijo Yusuke a punto de meterse en un cruce mental de ideas en su mente.

-No te preocupes, donde crecí todo el mundo era muy tradicional y como trabajé durante muchos años, se me es difícil quitarme este hábito, pero puedes llamarme como gustes- dijo encantadoramente.

-Esta bien, Kisa-Chan- contestó con una sonrisa-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada del otro mundo, solo quise alejarme un poco del mundo en el que vivía- contestó simplemente sin entrar en detalle, dando por entender que no se sentía muy a gusto hablando del tema.

-Has mencionado que trabajaste- comentó Kurama- ¿Se puede saber, en que?

-Por supuesto- dijo ella con una sonrisa- las personas con las que me crie tenían un pequeño negocio, una posada, serví de camarera ayudando a los dueños desde bien pequeña para agradecer su inmensa amabilidad.

-Kisa-chan- dijo Yukina un poco angustiada por no querer molestar a la chica con la pregunta que iba a formular- ¿Y tus padres?

-Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, y mi madre me abandonó cuando cumplí los seis años- contestó con una sonrisa como si acabase de contar cualquier cosa sin importancia.

-Lo lamento…-dijo Yukina.

-No te preocupes- le dijo la morena dándole un apretón en el antebrazo cariñoso- tuve muy buena vida hasta ahora, así que no hay nada de lo que lamentarse. Contadme algo de vosotros- pidió la morena- estoy hablando demasiado de mi. ¿Desde cuando os conocéis?

-Keiko y yo nos conocemos desde el jardín de infantes- dijo Yusuke.

-Yukina, Hiei y yo íbamos al mismo instituto- comentó Kurama.

-¿Y Takashima-san?- preguntó ya que a la peli azul no la habían mencionado.

-A Yukina y Hiei, los conocí de casualidad, de pequeña ya que nuestros padres, eran viejos amigos de la escuela, y soy la prima de este idiota, aun que no lo parezca- dijo riendo señalando al muchacho del traje verde- aun que no fui al mismo instituto que ninguno de ellos.

-¿A quien llamas tu idiota?- preguntó Yusuke gritando a su prima.

Lo que provocó que todos los de la mesa (excepto Hiei, riesen)

Terminaron de cenar entre risas e historias, por lo que se les hizo tarde, y todos volvieron cansados a su habitación.

Yukina y Kisa se cambiaron de ropas por sus pijamas, y la peli verde nada mas tumbarse en la cama se quedó dormida. Sin embargo la morena se sentó en alfeizar interior de la ventana, con su cuaderno de dibujo y se puso a dibujar. De vez en cuando la peli verde, parecía pasarlo mal mientras dormía, pero Kisa cantaba una suave nana, que hizo que la peli verde volviese a tranquilizarse.

A media noche llamaron a la puerta, y Kisa pronunció un suave "_pase_".

-Jaganshi-san, esta vez has llamado-dijo con una suave risa, lo que provocó que el moreno se sonrojara levemente.

-Necesito hablar un momento contigo- dijo seriamente el moreno.

-Esta bien- dijo Kisa dejando su cuaderno en el alfeizar, bajando de este, por encima de la cama y tomando una pequeña chaqueta de chándal para cubrirse un poco.

Iba vestida, con un corto camisón de seda violeta ya que en el interior de la habitación había calefacción. Al salir de la habitación y un frio le recorrió el cuerpo y se abrazó a si misma.

-¿De que querías hablarme Jaganshi-san?- preguntó amable la chica.

-Es sobre Yukina…- dijo el muchacho del pelo negro- a veces… grita en sueños o comienza a moverse de manera muy brusca, le pasa desde pequeña, por algo de su pasado…

-Pobrecita…-dijo Kisa tristemente.

-Si ocurre algo con ella, si en algún momento se vuelve inestable la situación, llámame, estoy en la habitación de al lado- dijo preocupado por su pequeña hermana.

-No te preocupes, lo haré. Es muy bonito por tu parte, que te preocupes tanto por tu hermana- le halagó con una sonrisa.

-Es mi familia- contestó simplemente.

-Aun así- dijo la chica, conociendo que no todas las familias se preocupaban tanto los unos por los otros, como la suya, en ese caso- ¿Algo mas Jaganshi-san? Comienza a hacer frio…-dijo Kisa frotándose los brazos y cruzando las piernas. Realmente dando una imagen muy provocativa. El muchacho negó con la cabeza- Si es así, buenas noches Jaganshi-san-dijo despidiéndose con una leve inclinación.


	2. Cause you are my heaven

**Waaa! Los primeros tres comentarios! Gracias! De verdad a las tres**

**~Irina-chan: Muchas gracias por tu largo comentario, yo también pienso que hay muy pocos de Hiei&Oc, y menos UA, por eso me animé a escribirlo. Me alegra que te guste que lo haya ambientado en el instituto, la verdad es que es lugar mas fácil donde pude desarrollar la historia. Sobre lo de Yukina, una de las cosas que mas me gustó del anime fue la preocupación de Hiei por Yukina así que hice que lo supiese para poder plasmar esa preocupación con facilidad. Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo y que sigas dejando comentarios, que siempre son bien recibidos :D**

**~Misterioso "Anónimo": Me alegra de que te guste a ti también y me encantaría tener el placer de volver a verte por mi fic. Espero que te siga gustando.**

**~ : Si una historia de Hiei! Yo también tenia ganas de leer una así que finalmente decidí escribirla yo misma! Espero que alguien mas se animé, para podernos seguir deleitando con este magnifico personaje, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**Recordad que este fanfic es Occ sobre Hiei, por lo que puede que la personalidad con la del anime/manga no se parezca mucho a la del fic, pero he intentado cambiarlo intentando que se parezca bastante al original.**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta obra no me pertenece, ni ella, ni sus magníficos personajes, todo le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi. Este fic solo esta echo para intentar entretener y deleitar a los lectores sin anime de lucro.**

**Capitulo 2: **** Cause you are my heaven**

La mañana comenzó con de buena manera, al menos para Kisa. Se levantó temprano, antes de que le sonara el despertador así que aprovechó para darse una ducha, y poder dejar luego libre el baño a su compañera de cuarto. Se vistió con el uniforme reglamental y se estaba peinando para cuando Yukina se levantó.

-Buenos días- dijo Kisa desde el baño, al ver que la peli verde se había levantado.

-Buenos días Kisa-Chan- dijo Yukina alegre desde tan temprana hora de la mañana.

-El baño esta libre, si gustas- dijo la morena saliendo del baño ya cambiada.

-¡Claro!- dijo la peli verde entrando en el nombrado.

Mientras su compañera se tomaba una ducha, Kisa se dedicó a hacer su cama y la de Yukina, ya que no le costaba nada. Se sentó en el escritorio, y comenzó a preparar los libros y utensilios que necesitaría ese día. Cuando entre las hojas salió algo que se cayó al suelo.

Una fotografía.

La recogió del suelo, con algo de miedo, sabia lo que se había retratado en esa fotografía. Ella y Ren, el hijo de los señores que la criaron… el hombre que arruinó su corazón, aquel que se lo partió en dos no, en un millón de trozos. La miró fijamente, se miró a ella en la fotografía, sonriente, mirándolo a él, con aquella estúpida mirada tonta de enamorada, que había ciega había estado. Rasgó la fotografía en dos, separándolos a ambos, justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Dejó la fotografía en la mesa, y abrió, allí se encontraban Keiko y Botan, y por detrás suyo los tres chicos.

-Vamos a desayunar, ¿estáis listas?-preguntó Botan.

-Buenos días Yukimura-san, Takashima-san- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia- Yukina-san, aun esta en la ducha, pasad sin nosotras, ahora os alcanzamos.

-Estoy lista- dijo la peli verde, acabándose de atar el cabello. Mientras salía del baño- cojo mis cosas y ya voy, un minuto.

Cogió su maleta de clase y se acercó al escritorio, justo en ese momento vio la fotografía rasgada que había sobre la mesa, sin que nadie se diese cuenta se la guardó en el bolsillo, mas tarde la estudiaría.

Al llegar al pasillo de las clases, Kisa tuvo que esperar en el pasillo, hasta que el tutor llegara, ya que a esa hora, les tocaba tutoría. Así que como Kisa no estaba, Yukina aprovechó para mirar la fotografía. Y los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que hacia la peli verde.

-¿Qué haces Yukina? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Botan asomando la cabeza por el hombro de la chica.

-Es de Kisa- dijo girándose para enfrentar al grupo entero- la rompió esta mañana y la dejó sobre el escritorio.

-¿Puedo verla?- preguntó Keiko, mientras Yukina se la pasaba. Kurama que estaba al lado de Keiko, aprovechó para mirarla también.

-Esta no parece la misma Kisa que hemos conocido- dijo el pelirrojo mirando bien a la chica. Llevaba el cabello mucho mas corto que ahora, vestía mas ordinaria, y se preocupaba menos de su imagen, además parecía mucho mas abierta y alegre que la señorita que habían conocido, llena de modales, parecía mucho mas despistada.

-Tienes razón- dijo Yusuke concordando con su amigo- ¿Y quien debe ser el idiota este?-dijo mirando al chico rubio de la otra mitad de la fotografía.

-Quizá era su novio, o alguien muy importante para ella que le hizo mucho daño- dijo Keiko pensativa.

-No dijo… que tenia que alejarse del mundo en el que vivía- dijo Botan recordando las palabras de la chica, en la cena de la noche anterior.

-Aun que hay que reconocer que Kisa-chan esta mucho mas guapa ahora-dijo riendo Yusuke y todos asintieron.

-En eso te doy la razón, pero sea lo que sea- dijo Hiei por primera vez- tiene cara de idiota- dijo refiriéndose al chico de la fotografía.

En ese momento, el profesor entró en clase, por lo que todos se sentaron en sus sitios. Se sentaban todos, muy cerca los unos de los otros. Hiei al fondo, Kurama delante suyo y a su lado Botan, y delante de ellos Yusuke y Keiko, respectivamente. Yukina se sentaba delante de Keiko junto a un muchacho de cabellos rojos.

-Buenos días- dijo el profesor en tono autoritario, todos los alumnos le respondieron igual-bien clase, a partir de hoy, tendrán una nueva compañera de clase- todo el mundo comenzó a cuchichear, menos quienes ya sabían quien eran-adelante pasa- la morena entró algo tímida pues todo el mundo la miraba fijamente- su nombre es Kisa Nanami, espero que seáis buenos con ella- toda la clase murmuró un "_sii" _– veamos donde te puedes sentar-pensó echando una mirada a la clase, hasta que se fijo que había un lugar libre, al lado de Hiei Jaganshi- te sentaras al lado del señor Jaganshi- Kisa asintió y se dirigió a su sitio.

Mientras pasaba entre los alumnos, todos murmuraban el mismo tipo de cosas como: _"que guapa" "esta muy buena" "es preciosa" "porque alguien tan buena como parece, se tiene que sentar al lado del malhumorado de Jaganshi" _comentó un chico a su compañero de al lado.

La morena ignoró los comentarios y se sentó al lado del hermano de su compañera de cuarto. Justo en ese momento llegó un profesor pidiéndole al tutor de la clase, que saliese por que requerían su presencia en una reunión. Cuando el profesor salió del aula, una gran parte de la clase rodeó a la chica nueva y comenzó a hacerle preguntas. Kisa nunca había llevado bien, se el centro de atención, ya que ella, siempre se había sentido inferior al lado de Ren. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Takashima-san- llamó a la peli azul que se sentaba delante suyo, esta se giró y vio el rostro de sufrimiento de la morena y disperso a la multitud.

-A ver, la estáis poniendo nerviosa, fuera todo el mundo- dijo Botan, pero no le hicieron mucho caso y siguieron con lo mismo.

Fue entonces, cuando Hiei, que estaba mirando distraídamente la ventana, con los pies sobre la mesa, dio un fuerte pisotón en el pupitre. Y todos se callaron. Luego lanzó una mirada terrorífica a todos, y todos se alejaron de ambos.

-Gracias, Jaganshi-san- dijo verdaderamente agradecida.-Takashima-san.

-No te preocupes Kisa, a mi también me lo hicieron cuando llegué hace un par de años nueva. Son unos cotillas- dijo riendo Botan- pero tu lo tendrás peor-dijo con una sonrisa de compasión.

-¿y eso?-preguntó Kisa confundida y algo asustada.

-Por que eres mucho mas guapa que yo-dijo riendo abiertamente.

-Eso no es cierto, Takashima-san eres hermosa-dijo la morena no creyendo las palabras de la peli azul, ella no tenia de especial, se lo había echo recordar cada día de su vida, durante diecisiete años.

-¡Venga ya!-exclamó Botan- ¿Acaso no has odio lo que decían los chicos, cuando has entrado en el aula? ¡Hasta Hiei, piensa que eres bonita! Y eso que Hiei a duras penas reconoce que su hermana es bonita.

La morena se giró a ver al peli negro, con el cabello para atrás, pero este miraba la ventana distraídamente, con el IPod a todo volumen.

Al finalizar el horario de clases, los siete amigo se levantaron de sus pupitres para ir a comer, antes de marcharse, invitaron a Kisa, que para ellos ya formaba parte del grupo, y la morena accedió.

Fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, a dejar su material escolar. También lo curioso, es que Kisa y Yukina dormían en 604, en frente Botan y Keiko en la 605, y en la puerta de al lado, a la morena y la peli verde, en la 606 dormían Kurama y Hiei, Yusuke dormía en la habitación de al lado de Keiko, junto al muchacho pelirrojo que se sentaba junto a Yukina en clase.

De camino al comedor la morena volvió a tener problemas ya que unos compañeros de clase insistieron en que se fueran con ellos. Eran Sensui e Itsuki.

-Hay va, si es la nueva-dijo Sensui pasándole el brazo por los hombros a la morena, la cual con un ágil movimiento lo rechazó-tiene carácter…-murmuró a su amigo.

-Venga preciosa, por que no te vienes a comer con nosotros, estoy segura de que te gustara…-dijo Itsuki tomándola de la barbilla.

-No gracias, estoy bien aquí- dijo apartando la mano de Itsuki de su cara, el cual se quedo de piedra al oír el rechazo de la chica, no estaban acostumbrados a que les dijesen que no. Sus amigos rieron al ver la cara de idiotas que se les quedaron

-Vamos Sensui, Itsuki, dejadla en paz, ella no quiere ir con vosotros- dijo Yusuke interponiéndose entre la morena y los chicos.

-Tu no te metas Urameshi-dijo Sensui-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Claro que lo tiene, Kisa es amiga mía, aparta tus sucias manos de ella-dijo Yusuke cuando Itsuki intentaba empujar a la morena para que se fuese con ellos.

-¿o si no que?- dijo plantándole cara al muchacho del traje verde.

-Si no, te las veras conmigo- dijo Yusuke colocándose en posición de ataque.

-¿contigo? ¡Ja!-se rio exageradamente Sensui- no me hagas reír, Urameshi, que nos puedes hacer tu a lo dos.

-No solo es él, también os las veréis conmigo- intervino Kurama, colocándose al lado de su amigo.

-Chicos…-dijo Kisa- no quiero que os metáis en problemas por mi culpa…

-Tranquila Kisa- dijo Kurama sonriéndole- hacia ya tiempo que teníamos ganas de enfrentarnos con estos idiotas.

-¿Urameshi y Minamino?- dijo Itsuki- esto va a ser cosas de críos.

-¡Ya estoy harto!- exclamó Hiei, cogiendo a Sensui del cuello- tengo hambre y os estáis poniendo en mi camino, así que no me hagas enfadar, imbécil.

-Jaganshi…-dijo Sensui asustado.

Mientras fueran Yusuke y Kurama, Itsuki y Sensui pensaban que no tenían nada que temer, aun que estuviesen muy equivocados, pero si se metía Hiei en medio, podían temer por su vida. Acerca de Hiei corrían miles de rumores, que si había matado a alguien, o si era perseguido por la policía, o si había huido de otro país y un montón más de calumnias sin fundamento alguno, que obviamente eran mentira.

Hiei lanzó a Sensui haciéndolo estampar contra una pared, después miró a Itsuki y le preguntó.

-¿tu también quieres recibir?- preguntó clavando sus rojos ojos en el muchacho.

-No…-dijo asustado.

-Largaos, no os quiero volver a ver cerca de ella- ordenó Hiei, refiriéndose a Kisa- si me entero de que le volvéis a tocar un solo pelo, acabaré con vuestra vida.

-Si… no lo volveremos a hacer, perdónanos Hiei, no sabíamos que estaba con vosotros…-dijo Itsuki, cogiendo a su amigo y saliendo por patas del camino del moreno.

Todos siguieron sus caminos como si nada hubiese pasado, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a estas escenas de Hiei, también lo había echo, cuando Botan y Keiko se unieron al grupo, cuando llegaron, y con su hermana Yukina. Kisa, temía que a Hiei le pasase algo por haberla defendido, no quería que tuviese problemas.

-Jaganshi-san-dijo Kisa- ¿No tendrás ningún problema por haberme defendido?

- ¿Crees que insignificantes como aquellos podrían hacerme algo?-pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Tan débil me crees?

-No me refería a eso Jaganshi-san-dijo Kisa negando con la cabeza- sé que no eres débil.

-Esos dos no se atreverán a abrir la boca- dijo Hiei, acelerando el paso, por lo que dio el tema por finalizado.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Keiko, Kurama, Yusuke y Kisa, se sentaron en una mesa, para guardar el sitio a sus compañeros, mientras los otros tres iban en busca de su comida. Allí Kisa les preguntó lo mismo a sus compañeros.

-¿Seguro que a Jaganshi-san, no le ocurrirá nada malo?-preguntó con miedo- No quiero que nada malo le pase por mi culpa…

-Tranquila Kisa- dijo Keiko- ha hecho cosas peores, y jamás a tenido consecuencias.

-¿Cosas peores…?-preguntó Kisa.

-Para proteger a sus amigos- intervino Yusuke.

-Si-habló esta vez Kurama- por muy cerrado y serio que pueda parecer Hiei, si se meten con cualquiera de sus amigos, se meten con él y los defiende a muerte. Haría cualquier cosa por un amigo.

-Pero yo acabo de llegar…-dijo Kisa confundida.

-Él te considera uno de los nuestros- la cortó Kurama- igual que nosotros. Además, para Yukina eres importante, así que para él también, Yukina es lo que mas ama en el mundo.

-Vaya… tiene un enorme corazón de ser como dices Minamino~san -dijo Kisa admirada viendo a Hiei, mientras volvía junto con su hermana y Botan.

Cuando ya todos tenían su comida en la mesa, comenzaron a comer (chicos: devorar) su comida, mientras conversaban.

-¡Oh!- recordó Keiko- en un par de semanas nos vamos de excursión, lo había olvidado por completo.

-Cierto- dijo Kurama recordando también él.

-¿Y donde nos llevaran?-preguntó Yusuke.

-son unas practicas, para conocer y aprender la cultura Japonesa, y sus modales- dijo Botan.

-¿Aprender modales?- protestó Yusuke como un niño.

-No te quejes, Yusuke, a ti no te irían nada mal- dijo Keiko dándole una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Mira quien habla!- exclamó Yusuke mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada.

-Nos enseñaran a referirnos con educación a las personas, posturas y hábitos a la hora de comer- dijo recordando Kurama- ¡ah! Y nos enseñaran a hacer la ceremonia del té adecuadamente.

-Pues vaya tontería- dijo Hiei- para eso, no desperdicio mi tiempo.

-Hiei, si no vas suspenderás cultura-dijo Yukina recordándole a su hermano que no podía abandonar así como así sus notas.

-Mierda…-maldijo por lo bajo el peli negro.

-Para Kisa~chan no debe ser muy complicado, quizá nos pueda echar una mano ¿Verdad?-preguntó Yukina, a la morena que había estado observando la conversación.

-¿yo?

-Si-afirmó Yukina- eres tan educada y correcta.

-Si mal no recuerdo, trabaste en un restaurante tradicional-recordó Kurama.

-Si, es cierto, crecí en un pequeño pueblo, aferrado a las tradiciones del pasado, por lo que me inculcaron todos los modales y cultura desde que tengo memoria.

-¡Entonces tienes ventaja!-dijo Botan.

-No es molestia alguna para mi, ayudaros si necesitáis ayuda- dijo Kisa amablemente.

-entonces Yusuke, Botan y Hiei, son los que mas ayuda necesitan-dijo Keiko riendo.

-¡Oye!- protestó Botan.

-En la mesa no se grita, Botan- le recordó su amiga, haciendo sonrojar a la peli azul- al igual que Yusuke que también es muy eufórico.

-¿Y Jaganshi~san? No me da a mí, que sea una persona escandalosa- preguntó Kisa a la castaña.

-Míralo tu misma-dijo Keiko riendo por lo bajo.

Kisa observó a Hiei, que se sentaba enfrente suyo, y lo vio con la cabeza dentro del tazón de sopa. Si, se había quedado dormido, sobre la comida, y parecía estar ahogándose.

-¡Jaganshi~san!-exclamó Kisa, por suerte ambos se sentaban en la esquina de la mesa.

Kisa se levantó con rapidez, y cogió a Hiei por los hombros, levantándole la cabeza del tazón de sopa. El muchacho que no se había enterado de mucho, comenzó a despertar, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue el rostro de Kisa a escasos centímetros del suyo frotándole la cara. Se la estaba limpiando de restos de sopa que pudiese haber en ella.

-¿Jaganshi~san?- dijo Kisa al ver los rubíes ojos del peli negro, abiertos- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Acaso no has descansado lo suficiente? Puede ser peligroso si te quedas dormido en cualquier lugar…-dijo preocupada la morena, mientras le seguía limpiando la cara.

-Estoy bien…-dijo Hiei mirando hacia otro lado cuando por fin pudo hablar, Kisa terminó de limpiarle el rostro.

-Creo que ya no hay ninguna mancha, pero creo que será mejor que te des una buena ducha- le dijo la morena al hermano de su compañera- por que tu flequillo se vera muy grasiento mañana, además de que seguramente emanaras un dulce aroma a sopa de miso- es decir, olería a pescado y pasta.


	3. Isn't something missing me

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 3, espero que os guste, y que reciba muchoooos reviews, contra mas cantidad haya, antes se subirá el siguiente capitulo ya que estos son mi fuente de inspiración xD Bueno hoy veremos como se desenvuelve la escursión para "aprender modales"... Bueno ahora respondo comentarios :)**

**Irina-Chan: Que alegría leer otro de tus fantasticos reviews! Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo anterior, dentro de poco Hiei y Kisa tendrán mucha mas interactuación ^w^... Sobre el muchacho de cabello pelirrojos... mmm... lo averiguaras en este capitulo, quizá incluso te sorprendes... xD. **

**Guest: Enseguida subo, espero que te guste :D**

**Capitulo 3: Isn't Something missing me****  
**

Las semanas fueron pasando, y la relación de Kisa con sus nuevos amigos se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, hacia tiempo que no sentía la confianza que llegaba a sentir con esas seis personas, confiaba en ellos pese a conocerles de apenas medio mes, mas que en las personas que conocía de toda la vida.

Por fin había llegado el día de la excursión al Templo, por lo que Kisa y Yukina se levantaron temprano para ir a desayunar con sus amigos, para no llevar prisas después. Se vistieron con los uniformes y fueron a esperar a sus compañeros, los cuales no tardaron mucho en llegar. Desayunaron con tranquilidad, aun no había mucha gente en el comedor, no todo el mundo era precavido.

Llegó la hora de ir al autobús que los llevaría al templo, donde les harían las clases. Yukina se sentó junto al muchacho pelirrojo que se sentaba con ella en clases, al parecer se llevaban muy bien, según le había contado la peli verde se llamaba Jin. Keiko y Yusuke se sentaron juntos al lado de ellos en el segundo pasillo. Detrás de su hermana, se sentó Hiei junto a Kurama, y Botan y Kisa se sentaron al lado de los chicos.

Botan y Kisa estuvieron hablando por largo rato, Botan era una chica muy alegre y despierta, amigable desde el principio, la típica persona, que no podías encontrar ninguna razón, para que te cayese mal. Era algo despistada pero todo lo hacia con buena intención, eso le gusto a Kisa, le recordaba tanto a su antiguo yo, pero sin la parte de ser tonta.

-Y bien Kisa~chan- dijo Botan con una sonrisa- ¿Has dejado a tu novio, en Fukushima?

-¡Que dices Takishima~san!-exclamó riendo- yo nunca he tenido novio.

-¡Venga ya!- dijo Botan riendo con ella- eso no me lo creo, tuvo que haber alguien.

-Haber, si que lo hubo… pero fui engañada-dijo Kisa sonriendo tristemente- ya te lo contaré mas adelante.

-Esta bien-dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa- cuando quieras.

-¿Y tu que?- preguntó Kisa soltando una risita, al ver que la peli azul se quedo en shock y algo sonrojada-¡Lo sabía!

-Shhh…-dijo Botan tapándole la boca, muy sonrojada- novio no tengo… pero si que hay alguien…

-¿Alguien que te gusta?-preguntó Kisa, cuando la peli azul le quitó la mano de la boca.

-Si…-dijo Botan en un susurro.

-Y creo por tu tono de hablar, que se quien es…-dijo Kisa mirando al pelirrojo que se sentaba en los asientos de al lado junto a Hiei. Botan asintió.

-Es un buen chico - dijo Kisa, animando a su amiga.

-Pero él no se ha dado ni cuenta- dijo Botan triste.

-Los hombres son así, ni delante de sus narices, son capaces de ver las cosas- dijo riendo Kisa- al menos la mayoría, y además Kurama, es tan amable y bondadoso, que estoy segura que es de ese tipo.

-Si, tienes razón-le acompañó riendo la peli azul.

-¿Y Yukina~san?-preguntó Kisa, al ver a la peli verde reír abiertamente con su acompañante pelirrojo- Parece ser que se lleva muy bien con su acompañante.

-Si… yo creo que le gusta-susurró Botan al oído de su compañera-pero teniendo a Hiei de hermano, cualquiera le dice algo…

-¿Por?- preguntó Kisa confusa.

-Como ya sabes, Hiei haría cualquier cosa, por sus amigos- Kisa asintió- pues, con Yukina al ser su hermana, es súper protector, es la persona más importante para él, así que… creo que si pudiese la metería en una urna de cristal, para que no pasase nada.

-Es muy tierno por su parte, que se preocupe tanto por su hermana- dijo Kisa pensativa- pero por muy protector que sea Jaganshi~san, no creo que, si su hermana dice amar de verdad a ese chico, pusiese mucha resistencia. Puede que sea protector, pero eso también conlleva a que quiera lo mejor para ella, lo que le haga verdaderamente feliz, y si ese chico lo hace…

-No lo había pensado así- dijo Botan pensativa- pero creo que tienes razón. Además- continuó- Jin, es como Yusuke pero sin la parte borde y malhumorada de este, es alegre y optimista y muy divertido. Estoy casi segura de que jamás le he visto sin su sonrisa.

-Parece ser un encanto de persona, me gustaría algún día poder comprobarlo- dijo Kisa mirando con una tierna sonrisa a su compañera de cuarto y su amigo.

-sabiendo como es Jin, no tardaras en hacerlo- dijo Botan mientras ambas miraban como el chico saltaba de su asiento riendo escandalosamente. Ambas rieron de la alegría del muchacho.

-¿Se puede saber, de que reis y susurráis tanto, vosotras dos?- preguntó Kurama con una sonrisa, mirando a las dos chicas.

-Son cosas de chicas, Kurama- dijo Botan roja de tanto reír.

-No te preocupes Minamino~san, no es nada malo- dijo la morena, acariciando la espalda de su amiga, para que se relajase un poco.

-Las mujeres son algo que por mucho tiempo que pase, jamás seré capaz de comprender- dijo Kurama.

-No somos tan complicadas, Minamino~san -dijo Kisa, mientras notaba que el autocar se había parado- todas queremos lo mismo.

Cuando el autocar se paró por completo y las puertas se abrieron, todos los alumnos bajaron. Se encontraban delante de las puertas de un templo, allí el profesor dio las instrucciones.

-Bien, quiero que forméis parejas, con alguien que tenga el mismo color de uniforme, así será mas fácil localizaros-ordenó.

Todos hicieron lo dicho por el profesor. Yukina y Keiko se pusieron juntas pues llevaban ambas el uniforme azul. Kurama y Botan hicieron lo mismo pues llevaban en rosa los dos. Yusuke se puso con el compañero de Yukina, Jin, que iba de verde como él. Lo mismo hicieron los demás.

Un grupo de chicos que iban con el uniforme negro, rodearon a Kisa, pidiéndoles o casi forzándola a hacer pareja con ellos. Kisa estaba de nuevo incomoda por la situación, hasta que alguien la cogió del brazo y la arrastró a su lado. Hiei.

Los demás alumnos al ver que estaba con Hiei, se alejaron de inmediato. Pues Hiei, les lanzó la mirada más terrorífica, que jamás sus cuerpos sintieron.

-Bien- dijo el profesor al ver que todos estaban ya emparejados- os presentaré a la maestra Genkai, quien os impartirá las clases de modales y cultura japonesa.

-Bienvenidos a mi templo-saludó cordialmente la anciana- espero que el viaje haya sido placentero- le dijo al profesor- este lugar esta algo alejado de la civilización.

-Mucho maestra- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Bien-dijo satisfecha la anciana- ahora por favor chicas, seguidme, debéis cambiaros de ropa.

Todas las chicas siguieron a la maestra hasta una de las habitaciones del templo. Su vestimenta debía ser cambiada por los kimonos tradicionales japoneses.

Cada una de ellas eligió el que mas les gustaba. Kisa fue de las primeras en vestirse pues ya era algo habitual en ella, y tenía mucha práctica. Su kimono era de color violeta, ornamentado con flores de sakura lila, y un obi de color verde pálido, parecido al color de pelo de su compañera de cuarto. Se recogió el cabello en un sencillo recogido, que aun que mal hecho y con prisas, le quedaba perfecto. Se puso los zapatos tradicionales, los geta, y se dedico a ayudar a sus amigas.

-¿Como te llamas chica?-preguntó la maestra a Kisa al ver que tenia mucha destreza colocando kimonos.

-¿Se refiere a mi, Genkai-sama?-preguntó respetuosamente, la anciana asintió- Kisa Nanami.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a colocar también los kimonos? No es habitual en gente de tu edad, tener dicha destreza- comentó la maestra Genkai.

-Durante toda mi infancia, y parte de adolescencia, solo vestí en Kimono, así que al final acabé aprendiendo Genkai~sama- contestó Kisa.

La morena siguió ayudando a sus amigas a colocarse el kimono, Yukina llevaba uno azul muy claro, con el obi rojo, y le recogió el cabello con unos lazos también rojos. Botan, llevaba uno rosa, con el obi entre rosa un par de tonos mas oscuro y naranja, y de peinado le hizo una coleta alta. Y Keiko llevaba uno de color verde esmeralda algo oscuro, con el obi en negro y ornamentación en verde manzana. Como Keiko llevaba el pelo corto, le colocó un par de horquillas a un lado. Mientras las demás chicas se cambiaban, las cuatro amigas salieron en busca de sus compañeros, pues en aquella habitación ya había mucha gente.

Caminar con los geta, era muy complicado, por lo que Botan, Keiko y Yukina a cada paso que daban, tenían tendencia a irse de boca contra el suelo. Así, que a Kisa no le quedó más remedio, que llevar de la mano de unos en una a cada una de ellas, hasta sus amigos.

-¡Kisa~chan!-dijo Yusuke al ver que la morena llevaba a Yukina del brazo ayudándola a no caerse al suelo- ¿Y Keiko y Botan?

-Ahora las acerco-dijo Kisa, mientras se acercaba a Hiei- Jaganshi~san, ¿podrías sujetar a tu hermana?

-¿?-puso cara de pregunta mientras hacia lo que le había pedido la chica.

-Aun no saben mantenerse en pie, pierden el equilibrio, por eso he de acercar una a una a las demás- dijo riendo amablemente- ahora vuelvo.

Kisa camino con gracilidad y elegancia hasta donde se encontraban Keiko y Botan esperándola, agarradas a uno de los postes del templo.

-Kisa~chan es increíble- dijo Yukina mirando como su compañera de cuarto traía ahora a Keiko-Nos ha ayudado a todas a vestirnos, por que no teníamos ni idea, y ahora se toma la molestia de acercarnos. Es muy amable con todo el mundo.

Kisa acercó a Keiko y luego fue a por Botan, y mientras sus compañeras de clase aun se vestían, les enseñó a caminar con los geta. Primero fue Yukina.

-Bien Yukina~san-dijo tomándola de los brazos de Hiei. Dejó que la chica se apoyase en sus antebrazos, y le fue indicando como caminar- da pasos cortos-le dijo mientras la peli verde lo hacia-no estires la tela del Kimono, da los pasos tan largos como puedas, sin estirarla, eso es lo que provoca que os caigáis al suelo-

-Con tus indicaciones es mucho mas fácil-dijo Yukina feliz de comenzar a andar correctamente.

-Venga, prueba ahora tu sola- dijo Kisa- cógete de las manos y colócalas delante, sin doblar los brazos, y mantén la espalda recta, seguro que puedes- le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Yukina ahora caminando sin ninguna dificultad- ¡Gracias Kisa~chan!-le agradeció con un abrazo- Botan, Keiko, probad también vosotras, con las indicaciones de Kisa~chan, es muy fácil.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a probar primero sujetas a los antebrazos de Kurama y Yusuke, luego ya pudieron hacerlo con normalidad.

-Kisa~chan- dijo Yusuke con cara de perrito degollado- ¿No tendrás algún consejo para nosotros, verdad?

-Los hombres, lo tenéis mucho mas fácil, Urameshi~san, lo único que deben saber, es sentarse correctamente-dijo Kisa recordando- siempre de rodillas, con estas unos centímetros separadas, pero no en demasía. En ninguna situación alzar la voz, mantener siempre la calma. Caminar erguido, pasos firmes y en línea recta, los brazos fuera de los bolsillos, siempre paralelos el uno del otro, caminar o un paso por detrás o por delante de la chica, jamás a la par…-dijo recordando lo que sabia- y creo que no me dejo nada.

-¿queee?-dijo Yusuke totalmente hundido- eso son muchas cosas.

-No parece muy difícil-dijo Kurama- si nos esforzamos un poco, incluso podemos sacar buena nota.

-¡Oh!- recordó la muchacha- cuando venga Genkai~sama, deben inclinarse.

-¿una reverencia?- preguntó Kurama, intentando hacerlo

-Así es- dijo Kisa aprobando la acción del chico- sin embargo, las manos han de estar siempre pegadas al cuerpo, Minamino~san, y depende de cuanto se inclinen, significa tener mas respeto o menos a una persona.

-¿Y cuanto hemos de inclinarnos?-preguntó Yusuke.

-Ante alguien como Genkai~sama, que es mayor que nosotros y tiene un cargo importante, ya que es dueña de un templo, lo correcto seria el saludo mas formal, inclinándose unos 45º grados aproximadamente- les instruyó la chica.

-¿Y nosotras?-preguntó Yukina.

-De la misma manera, salvo que las manos han de estar una sobre la otra delante del cuerpo- le dijo Kisa con una sonrisa.

Las demás chicas poco a poco fueron saliendo, pero como no estaban todas, el profesor se acercó al grupo.

-Chicos, hemos acordado con la maestra Genkai, que si uno miembro de la pareja hace el ejercicio bien, ambos estarán aprobados, siempre y cuando se haya visto que el otro, se ha esforzado por hacerlo bien, si no, ambos suspenderán- informó.

Cuando el profesor se marchó. Yusuke protestó.

-¡Eso no es justo!-exclamó el del pelo engominado, para desconcierto de todos.

-Pero Yusuke, así tendremos mas probabilidad de aprobar- dijo Kurama confuso.

-Ya no es justo que Hiei, vaya aprobar y con buena nota, ya desde un principio- protestó Yusuke haciendo reír a todos.

-Eso es cierto, con Kisa~chan, con que te esfuerces un poco, seguro que estas aprobado- dijo Kurama.

-Anda Hiei, cámbianos la pareja- pidieron todos, haciendo que Kisa sonriera algo cohibida

-De eso nada-dijo Hiei colocando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la morena- no cambio a Kisa por nada del mundo, por una vez que puedo aprobar.

La morena se sintió algo sonrojada por la situación. La clase pasó rápidamente, y todos de alguna manera u otra, consiguieron aprobar, pues se esforzaban por que el ejercicio les saliese bien, Hiei pese a tener a Kisa de compañera, intentaba imitar todos sus gestos, pero recordando las indicaciones que les dio antes, para que la muchacha no suspendiera por su culpa, y realmente lo hizo bastante bien.

Incluso a todas las chicas, les salió bien el hacer la ceremonia del té, que era el ejercicio mas complicado, pero sin duda quien mas destacó fue Kisa, que lo hacia de una manera impresionante.

Cuando la clase acabó, y todas volvieron a vestir sus uniformes escolares, Genkai se acercó al grupo.

-Realmente me ha sorprendido mucho su actuación, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo hacia tan bien como vosotros- alabó la maestra al grupo entero.

-Muchas gracias maestra Genkai- dijo Keiko- pero sin duda todos se lo debemos a Kisa~chan, ella nos ayudó y nos enseñó la manera de hacer las cosas correctamente, al principio ni siquiera sabíamos caminar en kimono.

-Ya lo sospechaba-dijo la anciana- la señorita Nanami, se ha ganado todos mis respetos, la ultima vez que vi a alguien tan correcta y con tantos modales de su edad, fue cuando aun era una cría, y fue a mi hermana mayor. Señorita Nanami-dijo cogiéndole las manos- espero volver a verla, a sido todo un placer conocerla.

-El placer a sido mio Genkai~sama, es usted una excelente maestra, he podido aprender muchas cosas nuevas el día de hoy-dijo inclinándose en modo de saludo, mientras la anciana se despedía.

Volvieron al centro, y se fueron hacia sus habitaciones, aun hablando de lo fantástico y divertido que había sido ese día.

-Sé que lo he dicho varias veces, pero en serio-dijo Kurama- Kisa~chan, me tienes impresionado.

-Es cierto, incluso sabia hacer perfectamente la ceremonia del té-dijo Keiko- me dejaste impresionada, te veías tan bien.

-La aprendí con diez años-dijo Kisa- la mujer que quedó a cargo de mi, me dijo que me serviría para el futuro…-dijo con una sonrisa, pero entonces cayó, había estado demasiado ciega- para el futuro…-repitió aturandose en el lugar, estaban justo enfrente de sus habitaciones, todos la miraron sorprendidos, la llamarón pero no contestó se había quedado en shock, y no contestaba a nada simplemente seguía hablando- la única persona que hacia la ceremonia del té, en el restaurante…-siguió con sus monologo- en el restaurante, era la esposa del jefe…-sus piernas se debilitaron, y se arrodillo en el suelo- estaba… estaba siendo entrenada para ser la esposa de Ren…

-¿esposa?-dijo Keiko asustada de la reacción de su amiga, estaba llorando silenciosamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Hiei, agachándose junto a la morena. Fue en ese momento cuando Kisa salió del shock.

-¡¿Kisa?!-dijo Botan preocupada.

Yukina también se agachó del otro lado de Kisa, y entre los dos hermanos Jaganshi, la llevaron a la habitación. El resto también entró.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora…-dijo Kisa mientras era sentada en su cama por Hiei- la hora de que os cuente la verdad.

**Reviews please...**


	4. My heart is broken

**Bueno aqui el capitulo cuatro, donde Kisa desvela su pasado. Espero que os guste. Espero que haya mas reviews, si hay muchos los capitulos llegan antes ;D**

**Botan Youko: Muchisimas gracias por tu review, y me alegra de que te guste la historia, y se que Hiei no se parece mucho al del anime/manga, pero quise hacerlo de otra manera para que encajara con Kisa, ademas de que su personalidad es muy dificil de plasmar en historias romanticas. En cuanto a Kurama y Botan, puede que sea pronto o puede que no, pero este fic, no tiene mas de ocho capitulos asi que ya veras cuando te espera... Y sobre lo de Kuwabara, se que muchos pensabais que era él pero, detesto a Kuwabara, y creo que para Yukina no es el mas apropiado, por lo que pusé a Jin que me encanta. Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo :D**

**Capitulo 4: **My heart is broken

_-Creo que ha llegado la hora…-dijo Kisa mientras era sentada en su cama por Hiei- la hora de que os cuente la verdad._

_ºOoFLASHBACKoOº_

_Era una mañana tranquila, se encontraba en la calle corriendo, corriendo tras una mujer que la dejaba, que no quería saber nada de ella, que no le importaba su vida, ni su seguridad. Su madre._

_-¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡No te vayas!-gritaba llorando a lagrima vivía- ¡Mama!_

_-Kisa~chan-dijo una mujer sujetándola de los hombros- tu madre ha de marcharse, anda volvamos dentro, comienza a hacer frio._

_-Mama…-sollozaba la pequeña._

_Pasaron los años, y Kisa se quedó a cargo de los dueños de un pequeño restaurante tradicional del pueblo, que fueron amigos de su madre. Ella ayudaba siempre que podía en el restaurante, para agradecer que la acogieran como a una hija más, fue en ese momento en el que aprendió todos los modales y costumbres japonesas._

_Ren Nagoya, era el hijo de los dueños del restaurante, siempre estuvo enamorada de él, le admiraba, era una persona increíble para ella, magnifica, imparable, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. _

_Cuando llegaron al instituto, Kisa jamás tuvo amigas por que todas la odiaban por conocer a Ren y ser su amiga. _

_Ren sabia que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero para él nunca fue nadie importante, por lo que se aprovechaba de la situación. Ella siempre hacia todo lo que él le pedía sin rechistar, el principal objetivo de la morena, era hacer feliz a Ren._

_El año anterior, a Ren le ofrecieron una beca deportiva en un muy buen instituto de Tokio._

_-Hace una semana, recibí una carta de un instituto de Tokio, me ofrecían una beca completa para estudiar allí. ¿Kisa, me acompañarías?- le pidió el muchacho._

_-Sabes que lo haría Ren- dijo la morena algo triste- ¿pero y mis estudios?_

_-¿Acaso no quieres verme feliz?- Ren utilizó su mejor arma, hacer sentir a Kisa culpable._

_-Claro que quiero, te acompañaré- se apresuró a decir la muchacha._

_Así fue como dejaron Fukushima, y se fueron a la capital, a que Ren cumpliese su sueño. Kisa se quedaba en casa, preparando la comida, limpiando el piso, saliendo a comprar, lo que hacia un ama de casa común. Pero sin que Ren lo supiese, daba clases a distancia, no quería dejar sus estudios, pero tampoco quería dejar a Ren. Durante su estancia en Tokio, hubo una cosa que descubrió y que jamás le contó a Ren. Había descubierto que su madre, había muerto a lo largo de los años, desde que la abandonó y que toda la fortuna que había creado, se la había dado en herencia a ella. Por lo que si quisiese no tendría que volver a estudiar o trabajar nunca mas en la vida, pero Kisa no era así, y lo mantuvo oculto de Ren, quien sabiendo lo acontecido, se aprovecharía mucho mas de la situación._

_Hubo un día, en el que toco cambió. Kisa había buscado trabajo, en todo tipo de sitios, para poder mantener la situación, y un día cuando volvía del trabajo. Ren seguramente no oyó que llegaba a casa, por que estaba hablando con una compañera del instituto por teléfono._

_-Ven a casa… sabes que lo deseas- dijo en tono sensual el muchacho. Kisa se quedó impactada. Por lo que cogió el otro teléfono de casa, y lo descolgó para escuchar la conversación._

_-Pero y esa niñata… la que vive contigo…-dijo en voz sensual la chica- molestara…_

_-No si le digo que salga, sabes que siempre hace lo que le ordeno-dijo Ren soltando una suave risa._

_-Lo se, como la ultima vez-dijo acompañando la risa del chico._

_-Kisa es idiota, pero me es de utilidad- dijo riendo Ren de manera exagerada- limpia el piso, cocina, y hace todo lo que yo le ordene._

_-A eso se le llama sirvienta Ren- dijo con una suave risa, la mujer del otro lado de la línea._

_-Es que eso es lo que es, una sirvienta- dijo riéndose. _

_Colgó el teléfono, y despacio cerró la puerta sin que se notara que había estado allí. No tenia donde ir, ni donde volver, por lo que subió unas cuantas plantas del edificio en el que vivía, y pasó la noche en la escalera, segura de que aun que cerca, allí Ren no la encontraría. Le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que tenía mucho trabajo y que no llegaría hasta la madrugada si es que llegaba. Ren no contestó, como pensó Kisa, le daba igual lo que le ocurriese a ella. _

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ren se marchó al instituto, volvió al piso, y recogió todas sus cosas, asegurándose de que no dejara ningún rastro de su existencia en esa casa, fue ese día cuando pidió hacer el examen de ingreso en el Internado Ningenkai, pensó que en un internado le seria mas difícil volver a encontrarse con Ren. Hizo el examen esa misma tarde, pues ya habían mas personas programadas para ese día, y lo aprovechó, no necesitaba estudiar en demasía, pues nunca fue un persona con dificultades para el estudio ni el colegio. _

_Esa noche la pasó en un hotel, y la siguiente también, ya que al tercer día, ya tenía plaza en el Internado Ningenkai. _

_ºOoFÍN FLASHBACKoOº_

-Pensé que lo querían los señores Nagoya, era criarme como una hija más, pero… en realidad- dijo triste y con lágrimas surcándole de los ojos- me adiestraban para que fuese su esposa.

-Pero Kisa…-dijo Keiko- estabas enamorada de él, ¿no es eso lo que querías, en aquel entonces?

-Claro que lo quería Keiko-dijo suspirando, sin darse cuenta de que la había llamado sin ningún apodo respetuoso- Pero se, que las verdaderas razones de los señores Nagoya, no era adiestrarme como su esposa por que les gustase como candidata para su hijo, me eligieron a mi, por que ellos no querían que Ren fuese deportista, y si se casaba conmigo, jamás saldría de Fukushima, y se quedaría para dirigir el negocio familiar- entonces volvió a sollozar- Ren me utilizó para sus propios beneficios, y… y los señores Nagoya, me utilizaron, para retener a Ren, ellos pensaban… pensaban que yo ya no tenia futuro…

-¿Entonces… nadie sabe que tu estas aquí?-preguntó Kurama.

-No, cuando desaparecí llamé a los señores Nagoya… les dije que, ya no me encontraba con su hijo, y que no volverían a verme, que era capaz de mantenerme, y que no volvería a ser una carga para ellos. A Ren, no le volví a dirigir la palabra- suspiró- intentó llamarme un par de veces, pero… lancé el teléfono a la carretera.

-Kisa…-dijo Yukina abrazándola- tienes que olvidar tu pasado, olvidar al Ren, olvidar a los señores Nagoya, olvidar Fukushima, solo así serás feliz.

-Yukina tiene razón-dijo Botan arrodillándose delante de ella- tienes que olvidarlo todo, ahora tienes una nueva vida.

-Nosotros seremos tu familia Kisa- dijo Kurama sonriéndole desde el escritorio.

-Nosotros te protegeremos-dijo Yusuke sonriendo- es lo que hacemos los amigos.

-Si, el malnacido de Ren te llega a encontrar alguna vez, nosotros te ayudaremos, no volveremos a dejar que lo pases mal-dijo Keiko.

-Ren Nagoya- dijo Hiei con una sonrisa maliciosa- lo conozco…- Kisa se sorprendió- la próxima vez no saldrá tan bien parado.

-Gracias… Yukina, Botan, Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei… muchas gracias…-dijo verdaderamente agradecida.

Aquella noche, todos se quedaron en la habitación de Kisa y Yukina, riendo y conversando, todos se quedaron dormidos allí. Kisa, Botan, Keiko y Yukina, sobre la cama de la primera, las cuatro abrazadas. Kurama a los pies de dicha cama. Yusuke estaba estirado en medio de la habitación, y Hiei se quedó dormido en el alfeizar interno de la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente, poco a poco todos se fueron despertando, cada quien se fue a su habitación y se cambio. Era fin de semana, y podían aprovecharlo para hacer lo que quisiesen, se pusieron ropa de calle, abrigada pues estaban a diciembre ya. Yukina iba con un vestido por las rodillas con vuelo y manga larga con medias, y una chaqueta de punto encima. Kisa se vistió con una camisa cuello barca verde, que le llegaba por debajo del pecho y una camisa palabra de honor negro debajo. Se puso unos tejanos negros ajustados y unas deportivas, se colocó una bufanda gris en el cuello y una chaqueta negra.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse salieron al pasillo donde entre todos decidieron que hacer. Al final quedaron en hacer un picnic a la orilla del rio. Comprarían comida rápida, en un establecimiento cercano y pasarían el día al aire libre.

Como fueron con calma, llegaron para la hora de comer, y enseguida se pusieron a ello, la noche anterior por el problema con la morena, ninguno pudo cenar.

Después de comer, cada uno se entretuvo como quiso. Yusuke y Keiko habían decidido ir a la orilla del rio a mojarse los pies. Era extraño por muy diciembre que fuese no hacia demasiado frio. Kurama invitó a Botan a dar una vuelta por las cercanías, y la peli azul accedió de inmediato, así que solo quedaron Kisa, Hiei y Yukina, hasta que por el camino elevado del rio, apareció cierto pelirrojo que quitaba el sueño a la Jaganshi, y esta decidió estar un rato con él.

-El muy estúpido…-murmuró Hiei al ver que su hermana se iba con Jin.

-Hiei, no has de ser tan protector, tu hermana ha de vivir sus propias experiencias, no la puedes mantener en una urna de cristal toda la vida-dijo Kisa con una sonrisa.

-¿Vivir sus propias experiencias... como te pasó a ti?-preguntó con algo de malicia, la morena agachó la mirada triste.

-Eso a sido un golpe bajo, pero… si, aunque hay una enorme diferencia-dijo Kisa mirando a Hiei fijamente- yo era idiota, y Yukina no lo es, además, Jin no es como Ren. A Jin también le gusta Yukina.

-Tienes razón… lo siento- se disculpó Hiei por atacarla- no es por sacar el tema… pero, ¿sabes que pasó con él, cuando desapareciste?

-Era yo la que pagaba el piso, así que como dejé de hacerlo, supongo que lo echaron, estará viviendo de otra mujer.

-Se ha de ser cafre como para dejarse mantener por una mujer… hay que tener orgullo-dijo Hiei con una sonrisa burlona.

-No seas machista-dijo riendo- además Ren no es que no tenga orgullo, si no que es demasiado aprovechado, le gusta ser tratado como a la nobleza.

-Nenaza-contestó simplemente Hiei.

-Dijiste que lo conocías, ¿Cómo?-preguntó Kisa curiosa.

-No fue hace mucho tiempo, seguramente tú aun estabas con él, me lo crucé en la calle, e intento darme una paliza por estar en su camino.

-¿Ren?-preguntó sorprendida Kisa.

-¿Te sorprende que tu caballero de brillante armadura sea un busca pleitos?- preguntó con algo de enfado Hiei.

-No-negó con la cabeza a la vez la chica- lo que me sorprende, es que no recuerdo haberle visto nunca en un estado propenso a la muerte.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Hiei sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica.

-Ren, era un inútil en todo, pongo mis manos en el fuego, a que si, llegases algún día a pelear contra él, acabaría como mínimo medio año ingresado en un hospital-dijo riendo, y el muchacho le acompañó.

-No llegué a pegarle, Yukina llegó en ese momento y me olvidé del asunto- le contestó Hiei entre risas.

-Aquel día, sin duda tuvo suerte- dijo Kisa- sabes una cosa- el de los ojos rubís, la miró- no eres para nada como pensaba.

-¿en serio?- dijo Hiei con una sonrisa cómplice.

-cuando te conocí, pensé que eras alguien frio, no entendía muy bien que hacías en un grupo de personas tan alegres, como el resto- dijo Kisa pensando-pero sin embargo, eres una gran persona. Te preocupas por tu hermana, por tus amigos, incluso por mi, y apenas nos acabamos de conocer.

-Tu tampoco eres lo que pensé cuando te vi-dijo Hiei.

-Eso cuando… ¿la primera vez o la segunda?-preguntó Kisa riendo, Hiei enrojeció.

-Tenias que recordarlo ¿verdad?-dijo ahogando la voz- Me refería a la segunda vez-dijo Hiei- la primera vez, ni siquiera pensé…-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Y que pensaste?- preguntó curiosa.

-Que eras otra arpía, como las otras que fueron compañeras de Yukina- Kisa el miró confusa, pues no sabia a que se refería- antes de que llegases, Yukina tuvo un par de compañeras de cuarto. Ambas habían pedido expresamente ir con Yukina, por que lo que querían era, acercarse a Kurama o Yusuke. Se aprovechaban de ella, y como es tan buena persona, al final acababa sufriendo.

-¿A Kurama y Yusuke?- preguntó Kisa.

-Si, bueno a Kurama lo entiendo-dijo Hiei- pero Yusuke esta con Keiko desde que tengo memoria y quizá antes.

-¿Y a ti?- preguntó Kisa soltando riendo- ¿nadie a intentado acercarse a ti, Hiei?

-¿A mi?-preguntó riendo Hiei- si me tienen miedo.

-Pues no entiendo porque –dijo Kisa- y respecto a lo que pensabas de mi, siento decirte, que aun que en el corazón no se pueda mandar, por ahora si se pudiera, intentaría alejarme de los hombres. Al menos espero que ya no pienses eso de mí.

-Si lo pensase, probablemente ya no estarías aquí-dijo Hiei- soy bueno asustando a la gente.

-Hiei, no se nada de vosotros-dijo Kisa suspirando y tumbándose en el césped- cuéntame algo de ti y de Yukina.

-no hay mucho que contar-dijo Hiei recostándose a su lado- Yukina y yo crecimos en un pequeño pueblo de la región del norte, estamos acostumbrados al frio. Nuestros padre murieron cuando teníamos doce años en una accidente aéreo. Por lo que fuimos a vivir con nuestra abuela a Tokio, allí comenzamos el instituto y conocimos a Kurama.

-Lo lamento Hiei-dijo Kisa

-simplemente pasó, al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro- dijo Hiei suspirando- ¿Y eso dejar los formalismos?-preguntó curioso.

-Tenía que dejar atrás todo lo que me atase a Ren, ¿o no fue eso lo que vosotros me dijisteis? Pensé en comenzar por eso- dijo Kisa sonriendo algo tímida.

-Mejor, si volvías a llamarme Jaganshi, probablemente, y si no fueses una chica, te acabaría pegando un puñetazo- dijo riendo Hiei y la morena le acompañó.

-¿De que reís?-preguntó una voz por encima de ellos. Los dos en seguida se sentaron de nuevo en el césped. Eran Kurama y Botan que habían regresado de su paseo.

-Oh, habéis vuelto- dijo Kisa con una sonrisa- ¿ha sido agradable el paseo?- preguntó.

-Mucho- contestó la peli azul con una sonrisa.

-hacia tiempo que no te veía reír de esa manera Hiei- dijo Kurama, sentándose al lado del de el pelo negro.

-Simplemente hablábamos- dijo Hiei.


	5. You Make Me Wanna Die

**Bueno esta vez actualizo antes :D, espero que os guste este capitulo, pues hay un acercamient importante entre Kisa y Hiei y dentro de poco :3... debo anunciar que este fic, es un Mini-FIC, que cuenta solo con 8 capitulos, por lo que muy pronto vereis, el desenlace final de kisa y hiei.**

**Guest: Me alegro que te guste el fic, y que sigas comentando casi cada capitulo, yo lo digo, mi fuente de imaginación son los Reviews que vosotros enviais, asi que ya sabeis ... x)**

**Botan Youko: Pronto llegara el momento kurama Botan... me alegra ver tus reviews en cada capitulo, espero que te guste este capitulo... y espero que sigas comentando en este capitulo... :)**

**Irina-Chan!: Tranquila, cuando puedas, me alegro que te guste el fic y gastes tu tiempo leyendolo :)**

**Capitulo 5: ****You ma****ke me wanna die.**

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el picnic a la orilla del rio. Kisa había entablado y fortalecido su amistad o nada cada uno de los chicos muy rápidamente. Todos eran especiales para ella. Porque todos la habían apoyado cuando ella mas lo necesitaba.

Durante ese tiempo, había descubierto muchas cosas acerca de cada uno de ellos. Por ejemplo que Yusuke una vez se le declaró a Keiko, pero se marchó de viaje y cuando volvió había demasiada tensión entre ambos, que simularon que no había pasado nada. O que Botan y Kurama habían estado quedando a solas a lo largo de los años, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar el paso adelante. Sin duda, esas dos parejas estaban echas los unos para los otros. Esperaba que algún día abriesen los ojos.

Otro cosa que descubrió, fue que los tres chicos, estaban en el equipo de Baloncesto del centro Ningenkai. Y ambos eran asombrosamente increíbles. Esa era otra de las razones mas por las que las chicas los perseguían tan animadamente. Tenían hasta un club de fans. Era una locura.

Era jueves por la noche, al día siguiente solo tenían un par de horas de clase, por que había partido por la tarde. Por lo que Kisa se dio el gusto de quedarse despierta hasta tarde. Eran finales de diciembre. Estaba apunto de finalizar el año, es mas las dos clases que tenían a la mañana siguiente, eran las ultimas antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Hacia frio por lo que aun no se había desvestido y puesto el pijama. Se sentó en el alfeizar interno de la ventana y se puso a dibujar como era habitual.

Ese era su talento. El arte. Dibujaba, pintaba, modelaba, lo hacia todo, y todo a la perfección. El dibujo sin duda era su pasión.

Estaba concentrada pintando que se sobresaltó cuando Yukina comenzó a moverse incontroladamente en la cama. Se bajó del alfeizar y cantó un poco. Siempre funcionaba. No era una canción en concreto, simplemente tatareaba palabras sin sentido aparente, pero que juntas formaban una preciosa nana, que para Yukina era muy eficaz.

Volvió a su dibujo pero no pudo continuar mucho mas, por que un ruido en la ventana la sobresaltó. Era Hiei. Sus habitaciones estaban en el primer piso, por lo que Hiei podía acceder a su habitación, bueno, el y cualquier otra persona.

Abrió la ventana y le susurró al moreno para no despertar a la hermana de este.

-¿Hiei, que haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Así, que cantas a mi hermana-dijo Hiei con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-preguntó Kisa aun mas sorprendida.

-Un rato-contestó divertido el oji rojo.

-Aaa…

-Me alegra saber que Yukina esta en buenas manos- dijo Hiei apoyándose en el alfeizar con los brazos cruzados- hacia mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba así por ella, que no fuese yo- Kisa solo sonrió- ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó cogiendo el cuaderno que había dejado Kisa en el alfeizar.

-No seas curioso- protestó Kisa aun en susurros, pero Hiei no le hizo ni caso y siguió ojeando el cuaderno.

-Dibujas- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación- y bastante bien.

-Gracias-dijo sonrojada y tímida la chica.

-¿Este soy yo?-preguntó al pararse delante de un dibujo que era prácticamente su calcomanía.

-Si, también están los demás- dijo Kisa- a veces recuerdo momentos que no me gustaría olvidar, así que os dibujo.

-¿Y que momento es mi dibujo?-preguntó Hiei, al ver que el dibujo tenia la mirada fría y seria.

-El momento en que me defendiste de Itsuki y Sensui-dijo Kisa.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?- preguntó Hiei de repente.

-¿ahora?-preguntó extrañada la muchacha.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Hiei con una sonrisa.

-Espera un momento.

Kisa se levantó, se puso unos pantalones de chándal por debajo de su camisón diminuto y cogió una chaqueta que abrigase bastante. Se puso unas zapatillas rápidamente. Y salió de la ventana para encontrarse con Hiei.

Caminaron por largo rato, riendo y contándose cosas la verdad que poco relevante. Hasta que llegaron a .una fuente en medio del bosque que rodeaba al instituto.

-No había visto jamás este sitio-dijo Kisa rodeando la fuente feliz.

-Y tampoco, no sabia que existían lugares como estos en el campus-contestó Hiei sentando en el borde de la fuente.

-¿Estas nervioso por el partido de mañana?- preguntó Kisa sentándose a su lado.

-Para nada-dijo Hiei confiado.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- preguntó confusa.

-Siempre lo hago, si duermo, mañana no podré estar al 100% por que tendré mi cuerpo entumecido.

-¿Pero no estarás demasiado cansado?-preguntó Kisa preocupada.

-Nada que no arreglé, una siesta que me eché esta tarde, y unos cuantos termos de café y bebida energética.

-Eres muy raro Hiei-dijo Kisa riendo- ¿Kurama y Yusuke también están en el equipo, no?

-Si-contestó el moreno- hay una cosa, que tengo que contarte- dijo serio de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó asustada la oji verde.

-No sabían si decírtelo o no, pero yo creo que es mejor que lo sepas- dijo Hiei.

-No entiendo… ¿de que hablas?-comenzaba a estar preocupada de verdad.

-Kisa, el partido de mañana… es contra el Reikai- se hizo el silencio.

-Contra el instituto de Ren-dijo Kisa en un murmuro.

-Todos entenderán que no quieras ir Kisa-dijo Hiei- no tienes porqué volver a encontrarte con ese imbécil- Kisa no dijo nada, entonces se levantó y le dio la espalda al muchacho.

-Iré- dijo Kisa.

-¿en serio?- preguntó algo sorprendido Hiei- No tienes que sentirte obligada.

-Quiero ir-dijo decidida la muchacha, entonces se giró hacia el muchacho- No voy a dejar que Ren siga controlando mi vida- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas lentamente- ahora tengo amigos, por primera vez en mi vida, tengo gente en la que puedo confiar, no dejaré que por su culpa no pueda disfrutar a su lado. Estaré con Botan, Yukina y Keiko, viéndoos a vosotros, y me lo pasaré bien, Ren ya no tiene ni voz ni voto en mi vida- una silenciosa lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica.

-Entiendo-dijo Hiei con una sonrisa.

-Pero…-dijo Kisa con una sonrisa- ¿me puedes prometer una cosa?- el muchacho la miró esperando lo que iba a decir la morena- Prométeme que le ganaras- el peli negro sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-¿Lo dudabas?-preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica- le haré morder el polvo, te lo prometo- la morena le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces yo prometo, no tener miedo a Ren. Estaré allí animándoos, para que eso se haga posible-dijo Kisa feliz.

-Estupendo… pero si la cosa se tuerce- dijo Hiei sonriéndole de lado- no dudes que te protegeré de Ren.

Los dos muchachos volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Las clases al día siguiente comenzaban a las diez y habían quedado en reunirse todos a las nueve para desayunar. Así que le quedaban 5 horas para dormir, y las aprovechó.

Se despertó a las ocho de la mañana, Yukina como era normal aun dormía, siempre se duchaba ella antes que la peli verde, y ese día hizo lo mismo que los otros. Se puso el uniforme, mientras Yukina se duchaba en el baño. Preparó las cosas para las dos horas de clase que tenían, y esperó a Yukina, la cual era rapidísima a la hora de ducharse y vestirse, por lo que a las nueve fueron todos a desayunar.

Fueron a clase una vez acabado el desayuno. Fueron a clase. La verdad es que ese día ni los profesores estaban por la labor de dar clases en condiciones, todo el mundo tenía ganas, los alumnos de ver el partido de esa tarde y los profesores de tener vacaciones por fin, por lo que el tiempo se les paso muy rápido.

Yusuke, Kurama y Hiei, se marcharon después de las clases, con el equipo de baloncesto, mientras las chicas, decidieron ir a comer algo de camino al Reikai. Se pararon en un pequeño restaurante de paso sencillo, y allí comieron, hablaban un poco de todo, pero el tema principal eran los chicos.

-Pero Keiko- dijo Kisa- ¿Como puedes vivir, sabiendo que Yusuke te quiere y que tu a él también y no hacer nada al respecto?

-Cuando volvió del viaje, esperé impacientemente a que me dijese algo o hiciese algo, pero nada- dijo Keiko suspirando- me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, en el aeropuerto justo antes de embarcar… quizá lo a olvidado…-dijo triste.

-O quizá piensa que tu lo has olvidado- dijo Yukina pensativa- quizá piensa que para ti no fue importante.

-Yo creo que Yukina tiene razón-comentó Botan- Yusuke es muy idiota, quizá si que piense que se te ha olvidado o que no fue importante para ti.

-Puede ser…-dijo Keiko pensativa.

-¿Y tu Botan?- preguntó Yukina- ¿Porque no das el paso con Kurama?

-Es cierto, desde que llegaste hace dos años siempre has tenido esa extraña conexión con él, ambos os gustáis pero tampoco dais el paso- dijo Keiko.

-Es que Kurama es tan amable con todo el mundo-dijo suspirando Botan- que no se si, pasa tiempo conmigo por ser amable y por qué me considera su amiga, o por que le gusto…

-En eso tienes razón…-dijo Yukina.

-Chicas, va siendo la hora de marcharnos- dijo Kisa mirando el reloj-si no, llegaremos tarde.

-Cierto- dijeron todas- vámonos.

Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron rumbo al Reikai, cuando llegaron a las puertas de este, Kisa se puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Estas segura de esto Kisa?- preguntó preocupada Yukina- Los chicos entenderán que no estés-dijo acariciándole la espalda.

-No-negó Kisa- se lo prometí a Hiei, le prometí que estaría allí viendo como le hacia morder el polvo a Ren- dijo mientras entraban al polideportivo.

-Oye-dijo Yukina con una risa malvada- y ese rollo que llevas con mi hermano ¿que?- le preguntó maliciosa.

-¿Qué rollo?-preguntó Kisa confusa.

-Vamos, eres la única chica, a la que mi hermano jamás ha insultado, y me cuento a mí como victima- dijo Yukina.

-Además te eligió como pareja en la excursión- recordó Botan.

-Y el día que fuimos de picnic, os quedasteis hablando a solas, y cuando volvimos os lo estabais pasando en grande, riendo sin parar- dijo Botan.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo Kisa inocentemente- es amigo mio.

-¿Y cuando hablasteis del partido de baloncesto?-preguntó Yukina- por que tuvo que ser él el que te dijese lo de que el partido era contra el Reikai.

-Ayer por la noche- dijo Kisa como si nada.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Keiko- por que cenamos juntos y después cada uno se fue a su habitación.

-Fue cerca de las dos de la mañana, yo estaba despierta-dijo Kisa- ¿sabes que tu hermano es muy raro?-preguntó riendo Kisa a la peli verde.

-¿Cómo?

-Me comentó que no puede dormir la noche antes de un partido, para que su cuerpo no se entumezca. Eso es raro-comentó Kisa.

-¿Entonces él también estaba despierto a esa hora?-preguntó Botan.

-Si, no sé que hacia en el jardín, pero me llamó por la ventana, y me preguntó si quería ir a dar una vuelta, y allí me lo comentó- contestó sinceramente Kisa.

-Hiei, nunca ha hecho eso con nadie, al menos que sepamos- dijo Keiko meditando.

-Cierto, además es a mi hermano a quien mas le cuesta aceptar gente nueva en el grupo-continuó la peli verde.

-¿A ti que te parece Hiei?- preguntó Botan.

-Es un buen amigo- dijo Kisa sentándose en su asiento, una vez lo localizaron- la gente tiene miedo de él, pero no se porque, es una gran persona.

-¿Nada más?-preguntó Keiko.

-Hiei, es el único en mucho tiempo, que me habla con total sinceridad- suspiró Kisa- no le importa si hiere mis sentimientos, él siempre es honesto conmigo. Además- volvió a suspirar- para mi los hombres me quedaron negados, después de lo de Ren…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Yukina.

-Me da miedo que me vuelvan a romper el corazón, no creo que esta vez lo pueda superar- suspiró- claro que, es cierto que en el corazón no se manda, y si me vuelvo a enamorar, ya sea de Hiei, o de cualquier otra persona, lo único que espero, es eso… que no me vuelvan a romper el corazón.

El parido comenzó y los jugadores salieron a la pista. Todas las gradas gritaron palabras de ánimo, a sus respectivos equipos. Kisa observó bien el partido. Y vio a Ren. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que le vio, era fácil de reconocer, sin embargo, ella sí, ella si que había cambiado.

No le prestó más atención, y se dedico a animar a su equipo, al equipo del Ningenkai. Observó a Hiei, era realmente muy bueno, y muy rápido, era con diferencia el mejor del equipo, era el pívot, y sabía muy bien, como hacerse con el balón, y jugar con él entre los jugadores del otro equipo.

Kurama y Yusuke también eran muy buenos. Kurama base, y Yusuke era escolta, incluso también estaba en el equipo Jin, el chico que se sentaba junto a Yukina en clase, él ocupaba la posición de Alero.

Hiei estaba cumpliendo lo prometido, el marcador iba 92 – 39, a favor del Ningenkai, y solo quedaban cinco minutos de partido. El Reikai, no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante su rival.

Marcaron unas cuantas veces mas los del Ningenkai, subiendo el marcador a 103, justo cuando estaba sonando el timbre final del partido, Hiei estaba en el aire, con la pelota en mano, dispuesto a ir a canasta. El partido según las normas, no finalizaría hasta que Hiei acertase o no, dicha canasta. Y lo hizo con un mate. 105 – 39. El Ningenkai había ganado.

Todos los alumnos del Ningenkai, fueron a la pista a celebrar junto a los jugadores, aquella fantástica victoria, y las chicas también lo hicieron. Keiko se lanzó encima de Yusuke, e hizo algo que nadie esperaba. Le besó. Y el moreno de pelo engominado, de buen gusto se dejó besar.

Botan y Kurama se abrazaron, mientras Yukina felicitaba a Jin, Hiei estaba en un lateral del cumulo de gente. No le gustaba estar en el centro de la marabunta. Kisa lo localizó enseguida, y corrió hasta él. El muchacho se estaba secando con una toalla en los hombros, cuando la morena le abrazó. Este aunque sorprendido, se dejó abrazar.

-A sido increíble, felicidades- le dijo Kisa una vez separados del abrazo- cumpliste tu promesa- sonrió la morena feliz.

-¿Lo dudabas?-preguntó el moreno también feliz, sin saber porque exactamente.

-Para nada- contestó Kisa- sé que eres un hombre de palabra.

-Tu también has cumplido la tuya- comentó Hiei- has venido.

-Y no me arrepiento- dijo Kisa alegre- no me hubiese perdonado nunca, no haber visto este fantástico partido.

-¡Chicos!-exclamó Botan, mientras se acercaba junto al resto- Hiei, a sido un partido estupendo.

-Si, felicidades chicos- dijo Kisa a los otros tres muchachos.

-Vaya… vaya… vaya…-dijo una voz que Kisa conocía muy bien, detrás de sus amigos, estos se apartaron para dejar a la vista a dicha persona. Ren- Pero mira quien es- dijo con un tono de voz bastante enfadado- la mujer que me abandonó y me dejo sin techo donde vivir…

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Kisa a la defensiva.

-¿Y ese trato cariño? ¿No me vas a dar ni un triste abrazo? Hace tres meses que no nos vemos- preguntó Ren sarcásticamente- me gustaba más, cuando tenías la voz de idiota enamorada. ¿Por qué te fuiste Kisa?- preguntó orgullosamente.

-¿Acaso no ibas a mandarme de vuelta a Fukushima?- preguntó Kisa irónica- ¿Qué no habías terminado ya, tu trabajo para conmigo? ¿Qué más te daba si me marchaba por mi cuenta? Te ahorré el trabajo de echarme de tu vida.

-¿Y que haces aquí?- preguntó Ren furioso, la antigua Kisa jamás le hubiese respondido en ese tono- ¿Cómo has sobrevivido en la capital sin un Yen?

-¿Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, no crees?- preguntó sarcástica- ¿No eras tu, el que se aprovechaba de mi?

-¿Y que haces con los del Ningenkai?

-Estudio allí- contestó Kisa.

-¿Cómo? No tienes ningún talento, no sabes hacer nada aparte de servir- dijo hirientemente a la muchacha- ¡ooh! ¡Es eso! Entraste en ese instituto por que te lo pagan ellos ¿no?- refiriéndose a Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama y las chicas- Ya que trabajas de sirvienta para ellos. No hay otra solución.

-No soy como tú, ¿recuerdas?-preguntó Kisa también queriendo hacer daño a Ren- yo no necesito una beca académica, para poder entrar en el instituto, ya que con tu intelecto, me pregunto como pudiste entrar ni siquiera en prescolar.

-¿Pero… como? Te prohibí estudiar, para que pudieses centrarte más en mí- dijo Ren.

-Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, yo soy inteligente, y tú no.

-Pero te dejaste engañar por mi- dijo Ren creyendo superior.

-Si, una vez- admitió Kisa- pero nunca mas volverás a hacerme daño. Ya no eres nadie en mi vida.

-Eso te crees tú-dijo Ren- ¿Qué pasara cuando termines el instituto? No tendrás nada, para seguir con tu vida, y tendrás que volver con mis padres.

-Te juro que jamás volverás a verme- dijo Kisa- Es verdad- dijo con una sonrisa malévola- a ti no te lo conté ¿No? Hace unos años murió mi madre, mi madre biológica. ¿Sabes lo que hizo con la gran fortuna que hizo a lo largo de los años? ¿Lo sabes?- Ren la miro con rabia- la heredé. No volverás a verme nunca Ren. Y yo de ti, tendría cuidado con volver a Fukushima, quizá tus queridísimos padres ya hayan buscado otra futura mujer para ti, para que puedan amarrarte a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- casi gritó.

-Chicos- dijo Kisa, a sus amigos- salid por favor, tengo que hablar con Ren, de una vez, tengo que dejar atrás mi pasado.

-¿Estas segura Kisa?- preguntó Yukina preocupada.

-Tranquila- dijo Kisa sonriéndole- no me pasará nada.

Los chicos aun poco convencidos se marcharon del estadio, Hiei antes de marcharse, se aproximó por detrás al oído de Kisa, y le dijo:

-Si pasa algo, llámame- y le entregó un teléfono móvil en la mano.

-Tranquilo- le sonrió Kisa y el moreno se marchó.

-¿Así que ahora te juntas con la gentuza del Ningenkai?- dijo Renal ver como los muchachos se iban.

-No hables así de ellos- gritó Kisa- son mejores que tu, en todos los sentidos.

-Solo se aprovechan de ti, como todo el mundo- dijo Ren.

-¡Mentira!

-¿Y como es que ahora tienes amigos? En el colegio jamás los tuviste, ¿Por qué ellos te iban a aguantar?- preguntó.

-¡si no tuve amigos fue por tu culpa!

-¿por la mía?- preguntó confuso.

-Las chicas no me querían cerca de ti, y como lo estaba, me odiaban, y los chicos te tenían miedo, por eso no tuve amigos.

-Eres una imbécil-dijo agarrándola del brazo.

-¡Déjame!- gritó Kisa- ¡No me toques!

-Vamos Kisa- dijo con voz aparentemente suave ahora- nosotros somos iguales, hemos nacido para estar juntos, pero tú nunca servirás como nada más que para ser mi esclava, pero después de eso, somos iguales…

-¡Mientes!-gritó Kisa soltándose del agarré de un tirón de brazos- Tu y yo no somos iguales… tu lo has tenido todo Ren, todo. Tú tuviste a tus padres a tu lado, incluso cuando te cansaste de ellos, ellos te querían a tu lado. Yo nunca tuve a mis padres, y las personas a las que consideré algo parecido a mis padres, solo me querían para retenerte a su lado. Tu siempre has estado rodeado de gente, gente que te quería, yo solo te tuve a ti, y ni siquiera me apreciaste, así que no- dijo con miles de lagrimes cayendo de sus ojos- no te atrevas a decir que somos iguales. Y ahora que por fin soy feliz, que tengo amigos, que tengo a gente que me quiere solo por mí, vuelves a aparecer tu en mi vida, vuelves a fastidiarlo todo…- dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo, alejándose de Ren, que la llamaba enfadado.

Se sentía totalmente devastada, estaba harta de Ren, ella no le pertenecía, él nunca la quiso y ahora la buscaba, la reclamaba a su lado, ahora que por primera vez tenia amigos, gente que la quería, sin segundas intenciones, él volvía a su vida, y de la peor manera.

Corría, pero sin saber bien donde iba, se había metido en los pasillos del vestuario de los jugadores, estaba lejos de la entrada, pero allí vio una puerta de emergencia, salió por esta.

Al abrir la fría y dura puerta de metal, un trueno resonó en el cielo. Esta lloviendo. Mejor dicho, diluviando. Miró al cielo, estaba oscuro y lleno de nubes, suspiró. No quería dar la vuelta, ya que probablemente se encontraría de nuevo con Ren.

-Sabia que saldrías por aquí- dijo una voz delante de ella.

Alzó la mirada, y allí bajo un paraguas negro, estaba la figura de Hiei, entre la lluvia.

-¿Has arreglado todo?- preguntó Hiei.

-Si- dijo Kisa limpiándose las últimas lágrimas que surtían de sus verdes ojos- todo ha acabado.

-Bien, vámonos-dijo Hiei acercándose a ella, y colocando el paraguas sobre ambos- los chicos están preocupados por ti.

Caminaron en silencio bajo la fuerte lluvia, no se necesitaban palabras. Se sentían bien en silencio, hasta que Kisa murmuró.

-Hiei…- el muchacho hizo un extraño ruido parecido a un"hn" y ella siguió- gracias…


	6. Sometimes I wish I could save you

**~¡Konichiwaaa*w*!~ Buenooooo... creo que ya he sido suficientemente mala con vosotros, por lo que voy a subir capitulo (SI, PORFIN despues de tanto tiempo) LO SIETOOOOO TT... Bueno creo que este capitulo gustara ha alguno que otro... ^w^**

**~Botan Youko: Bueno... este capitulo te lo voy a dedicar a ti, creo que te va a gustar... ^-^... muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, espero que te guste... Por cierto, pronto verás a Hiei dandole una paliza a Ren...**

**~Irina-chan: Me alegra que entiendas que el Hiei del anime/manga es realmente dificil de imaginar en una situación romantica, por eso me alegra que te guste el fic aunque la personalidad de Hiei esté algo cambiada. La realción de Kisa y Hiei es lo que más me cuesta crear, por que no quiero que se vea muy forzada, ni muy sosa, pero espero que vaya gustando... Bueno espero que sigas disfrutando del fic :)**

**Bueno, voy ha hacer un pequeño concurso... ¿que os parece? Todos los titulos de los capitulos son parte de una canción, el primero que me diga todas las canciones y sus artistas hasta el capitulo 5 se llevara mmm... o bien, una imagen echa por mi de Yukina y Hiei y otra de mi (version) de Kisa y Hiei, o bien puede pedir un One Shot de lo que sea, siempre y cuando yo conozca el anime que dice Claro esta xD **

**Al finalizar el fic, haré otro con los capitulos del 6 al 9 podeis ir dando ideas para lo que querais que regale xD**

**Capitulo 6: ****Sometimes I wish I could save you.**

Desde aquel día no había vuelto a ver a Ren. Estaban en las vacaciones de invierno, era diciembre, habían pasado tres meses y medio desde que entró en el Ningenkai.

Sin embargo, en el lugar donde se encontraban, no hacia frio. Lo contrarió, hacia tiempo de verano.

Los hermanos Jaganshi poseían una pequeña gran casa de verano, propiedad de su abuela fallecida, en algún lugar de Australia, en el hemisferio sud, donde era verano. Por lo que como ninguno de ellos, tenia lugar donde pasar las vacaciones, ya que los padres de Kurama se habían ido de viaje por su cuenta. La madre de Yusuke estaba de viaje con unas amigas. Los de Keiko no tenían vacaciones por que tenían que trabajar en su negocio familiar, y los de Botan tendrían invitados en casa por lo que la peli azul no quiso ser una carga mas para ellos, todos fueron a pasar las vacaciones a Australia, incluso Jin, quien había sido invitado por Yukina.

La casa era preciosa, y Kisa estaba totalmente alucinada, con todo lo que veía, ya que la casa estaba a pie de una playa privada y ella jamás había visto el océano.

Yukina y Kisa, quienes compartían habitación, se encontraban cambiándose de ropa por los bikinis, iban a aprovechar esa playa, hasta el último momento, ya que en Japón, pocas veces tenían oportunidad de ir.

-Kisa, estas preciosa- dijo Yukina admirando el buen cuerpo que tenia la morena. La cual llevaba un bikini con el top verde, y la parte de abajo eran unos pantalones un poco ajustados. La morena tenia sus curvas bien puestas y definidas- tienes una figura increíble.

-Me harás sonrojar Yukina- dijo riendo la morena, mientras se ataba un pareo a la cintura de color negro.

Las dos chicas bajaron al salón, donde los chicos ya las esperaban. Todos vestían unos pantalones como traje de baño, tenían el pecho descubierto, por lo que podían ver sus perfectos cuerpos con claridad.

-Esto sin duda es un regalo de Dios- dijo Jin, quien era el mas abierto de los cuatro chicos- dos chicas preciosas solo para nosotros, somos afortunados- Yukina rio inocentemente de la ocurrencia del pelirrojo.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Botan bajando junto a Keiko.

-¡Oh vaya!-exclamó Jin- ¡no solo dos! Cuatro chicas preciosas pasaran las vacaciones con nosotros. Chicos- dijo pasando los brazos alrededor de Kurama y Yusuke- somos verdaderamente afortunados.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Yusuke.

Los ocho bajaron a la playa, las chicas estaban realmente entusiasmadas, por lo que corrieron a la arena, dejaron sus cosas en las hamacas y corrieron al agua.

-¡Aaah!-exclamó Kisa riendo- ¡Que fría!

-Jajajajaja- rio Yukina, mientras salpicaba a sus amigas.

Así se lo pasaban las chicas en el agua, riendo y salpicándose las unas a las otras. A veces alguna se caía al agua, por el movimiento de las olas y provocando las risas a las demás chicas. Pronto Yusuke y Jin se unieron a ellas. Mientras Kurama y Hiei se quedaban tumbados en la hamaca bajo la sombrilla.

-Hiei- dijo Kurama con una sonrisa viendo a las chicas pasándoselo bien- ¿Por qué nos has invitado este año?

-Fue idea de Yukina- contestó, el moreno, sin abrir los ojos.

-¿y eso?- preguntó Kurama curioso.

-No se, simplemente me lo dijo y no me pareció mal- dijo Hiei- creo que quiere que Kisa olvide su encontronazo con Ren. Y no me pareció mal.

-Hablando de ese día… - dijo Kurama recordando- Kisa dijo que habías cumplido tu promesa, y tu a ella, que también la suya, ¿Qué tipo de promesa era?

- Estas muy curioso hoy- comentó el moreno al pelirrojo- Fue la noche antes del partido, me pidió que le diese una paliza en la cancha al rubio idiota y así lo hice, yo le pedí que asistiese al partido.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no te llevabas tan bien con una chica ¿Por qué Kisa y no otra?- preguntó Kurama.

-¿Acaso no te agrada?-preguntó sabiendo que iba a molestar eso al pelirrojo.

-No he querido decir eso, quiero decir, que por que Kisa, si antes ya habían estado otras en su situación, y jamás les prestaste atención.

-Kisa es buena por naturaleza, no como las otras, jamás había visto nadie cuidar tanto de Yukina. ¿Sabes que le canta por las noches, cuando se mueve inquieta por las pesadillas?- el pelirrojo le miró sorprendido- Así es, le canta, y tras eso no vuelve a tener pesadillas.

-¿Entonces te cae bien, por lo que hace con Yukina?- preguntó Kurama, intentando atar cabos.

-Recuerda, a las otras que estuvieron en su situación- dijo Hiei- ¿Qué querían ellas al final?- preguntó

-Querían acercarse a mí o a Yusuke- meditó Kurama- y Kisa no lo hace, no trabó su amistad con Yukina para acercarse a ninguno de nosotros.

-Tras lo del rubio idiota, ella cree que no puede volver a confiar en un hombre de la misma manera- dijo Hiei- eso es la prueba de que no va tras segundas intenciones.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo el oji verde mirando a la nombrada jugar con sus amigos y chicas en la playa- Pese a todo lo que ha pasado… y aun puede mantener la sonrisa en su rostro… es admirable- comentó Kurama un poco perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Me lo dijo- le contestó el oji rojo- Me dijo que si podía apartar los problemas ahora, era gracias a que había encontrado amigos. Pero pese a todo…- dijo Hiei sentándose de la hamaca de manera pensativa- tras esa felicidad que siente, su triste pasado aun le persigue. Siente una eterna soledad, que… a veces me gustaría poder salvarla de dicha soledad, pero también pienso que no puedo hacerla sentir mejor…

-Con el tiempo se le pasara, cuando se vuelva a enamorar, cuando esa persona la corresponda con fines totalmente sinceros, y mientras tenga amigos a su lado, la soledad no es eterna- dijo Kurama.

Se pasaron todo la mañana en la playa, y después las chicas prepararon algo para comer, bueno, mas bien Yukina y Kisa, ya que Botan y Keiko, no sabían bien del todo cocinar.

Por la tarde todo el mundo tenía planes. Yukina y Jin, se marcharon de nuevo a la playa. Keiko y Yusuke quienes a pesar del beso del partido de baloncesto, aun no habían arreglado su relación, fueron a comprar la comida para la noche, y Botan y Kurama fueron a dar un paseo, por las tiendas del paseo marítimo.

Kisa se dio una larga ducha, para sacar los restos de arena que le habían quedado en el cabello después de tanta playa. Se vistió con un vestido blanco muy veraniego, una palmada por encima de las rodillas y unas bailarinas también blancas. Se secó el cabello, y se hizo una trenza de lado. La verdad es que tenía un aspecto muy angelical.

Como no había nadie en la casa, a excepción de Hiei, fue a su cuarto, haber si quería pasar la tarde con ella. Llamó a la puerta, y oyó un silencioso pase, que le hizo asomar la cabeza.

-Hiei- dijo con una sonrisa, el muchacho se encontraba tumbado en la cama con el móvil.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó al ver a la muchacha en su puerta.

-No hay nadie en casa- dijo la morena afirmando lo obvio.

-Si todos han salido- dijo Hiei algo desconcertado- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-No quiero estar sola…-admitió algo sonrojada- ¿puedo pasar la tarde contigo?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Oh, era eso- dijo Hiei con una sonrisa- te iba a ir a buscar yo en cualquier momento, pero ya que te has adelantado. Pasa. Estoy algo cansado como para salir fuera.

-Con permiso- dijo Kisa abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras haber entrado.

-Ven siéntate- dijo Hiei golpeando suavemente, el lugar al lado suyo.

-¿Qué hacías?-preguntó Kisa curiosa.

-Nada, Yukina me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que tardaría mas de lo previsto- dijo Hiei dejando el teléfono en la mesita de noche.

Se sentaron el uno junto al otro, y se quedaron hablando toda la tarde. Era extraño, se sentían cómodos el uno junto al otro. Nunca había silencios incomodos, y eso que ninguno era muy dado a la conversación. Podían hablar de todo y de nada, de la cosa más importante, y al segundo siguiente de la cosa más insignificante, pero se entendían, y eso era algo que pocas veces les había pasado. Tenían suficiente confianza como para contarse cualquier cosa.

El cansancio de Hiei no era cosa de broma, lo que él tampoco sabia, era que Kisa también lo estaba, por que cerca de las siete de la tarde, ambos se quedaron dormidos. El uno frente al otro.

-Vamos Keiko, no puedes enfadarte- gritó Yusuke corriendo detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade?- explotó Keiko, parándose y plantándole cara. Por suerte se encontraban en la playa privada de los Jaganshi, y nadie los veía.

-¿Pero que mas te da, si esa chica me ha dado su numero de teléfono?- preguntó confuso.

-¡No ha sido eso lo que me ha molestado idiota!- gritó Keiko.

-¿Entonces que? Porque realmente no te entiendo, un minuto estas contenta y al otro insoportable- dijo Yusuke.

-Que tu le hayas correspondido, ¡eso me ha molestado!- confesó Keiko- hace un año me dijiste que me amabas, es mas ¡Me dijiste que querías casarte conmigo! Yo como una tonta te esperé todo el verano, y cuando vuelves, vas y haces como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Yo no… -intentó decir Yusuke.

-¿Cómo crees que me lo tomé?- le cortó Keiko- pensé que te habías enamorado de otra en ese viaje.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Yusuke

-¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué jugaste con mis sentimientos de esta manera?-preguntó llorando.

-Pensé que habías sido tu la que se había olvidado de mi- dijo Yusuke tristemente- tres meses dan para mucho, y… yo nunca te he merecido- eso a Keiko le sorprendió.

-¿Qué- que quieres decir con eso?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, si tú estuvieses conmigo, solo te traería problemas, soy un desastre… y no quiero que te veas perjudicada por mi mala fama.

-Eso es algo que tendría que decidir yo, ¿no crees?- dijo Keiko, aun le surtían lagrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, si no de conmoción, lo que le había dicho Yusuke, era muy bonito.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Yusuke.

-¿Acaso no te lo dejé suficientemente claro en el partido?- preguntó con una sonrisa de felicidad la castaña- Quiero estar contigo, tonto.

-Keiko…

Yusuke, no pudo esperar mas, fue un idiota por dejarla marchar, cuando ella le quiso a su lado, él la quería, y ella a él, por alguna extraña razón del destino. Pero no lo contradeciría mas, aprovecharía su oportunidad. Así que se acercó a ella, y la besó, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo dar él, el primer paso, y siempre era ella quien lo conseguía, ella siempre iba un paso por delante de él.

-Es una bonita tarde ¿Verdad?- comentó Kurama, paseando al lado de Botan.

-Si, muy bonita- dijo Botan suspirando algo triste.

-¿Te ocurre algo Botan?- preguntó Kurama preocupado.

-No es nada… -dijo la peli azul suspirando de nuevo. Paseaban al lado de la playa, así que fijó su vista en esta. Y allí vio a Keiko y Yusuke besarse- Oh, mira.

-¿Son Keiko y Yusuke, verdad?- preguntó Kurama sonriendo- ya era hora de que diesen el paso.

-Si… que suerte- dijo Botan- por fin Keiko será feliz…

-¿Acaso tu no eres feliz?- preguntó Kurama preocupado.

-Claro que lo soy…- dijo Botan con una sonrisa tímida- pero hay veces que quisiera tener algo mas… No se…

Claro que quería algo mas, quería al pelirrojo, a Kurama. Pero no se atrevía a dar el paso. Si el no sentía lo mismo por ella, si él no sentía nada mas allá de una amistad, no se atrevería a romper esta así, al menos ahora podía disfrutar de su compañía, pero si le perdía, no volvería a tenerlo a su lado, y mejor eso que nada.

-¿Algo más? ¿A qué te refieres con algo más?- preguntó tomándola de la muñeca y girándola hacía él. Su voz se había alzado un poco.

-¡Me gustaría que dejasen de jugar conmigo!- contestó Botan también subiendo el tono de voz- Que no me hiciesen tener falsas ilusiones, que si es sí, que dé el paso, y si es no, que lo deje claro, pero no que me tenga así. ¡También tengo sentimientos!

-...- Kurama no abrió la boca, no podía, a Botan se le escapaban las lagrimas de sus rosados ojos.

-¡Estoy harta de todo! ¡Le odio muchísimo por hacerme estar así! ¡Jamás me había importado tanto alguien, como lo hace él, y él ni se da cuenta!- gritaba la muchacha, la poca gente que paseaba por el paseo marítimo los miraba de reojo- ¡Siempre tan amable con todo el mundo, siempre con esa fastidiosa sonrisa en la cara... y esa nunca va dirigida a mi...!- de repente no pudo seguir hablando, algo la interrumpió.

Era la boca de Kurama que se posaba con pasión sobre la suya. La de la coleta le devolvió el beso con igual pasión. Estuvieron unos minutos así. Hasta que la respiración faltó. Botan se sujetaba a él con desesperación, a su cuello y los brazos de él parecían haberse pegado a la cintura de la muchacha.

-¿Era... era esto a lo que te referías?-preguntó Kurama jadeando.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó Botan aun abrazada a él.

-Buscaba el momento ideal- dijo Kurama besando su cuello mientras la peli azul reía.

-No se lo digamos a los demás por ahora- dijo Botan.

-En secreto... es más divertido- dijo Kurama dándole un último beso antes de volver con los demás.

Volvieron a casa, y allí se encontraron a Yukina y Jin, que habían vuelto de la playa, y justo después de ellos volvieron Keiko y Yusuke. Yukina con la ayuda de Kurama se puso a hacer la cena, mientras los chicos esperaban en el comedor viendo la televisión. Prepararon la comida, y mientras la dejaban calentar, los dos volvieron al comedor.

-¿Habéis visto a Kisa o Hiei?- preguntó Kurama, al ver que ninguno de los morenos estaba en la sala.

-No- contestaron todos.

-Kisa se estaba duchando cuando volví a la playa con Jin- dijo Yukina haciendo memoria.

-Y Hiei me dijo que se quedaría en su habitación, pues estaba algo cansado del viaje- dijo Kurama.

-Vayamos a ver- propuso Botan- Yukina y Kurama mirad en la habitación de Kisa, por si la encontráis, Keiko y yo, miraremos en la de Hiei.

-Esta bien- accedieron todos.

Los cuatro subieron al piso superior, Yukina y Kurama miraron en la habitación que compartía la peli verde con Kisa, pero allí no había rastro de ella.

-No hace falta que busquemos mas- dijo Botan con una tierna sonrisa, mirando el interior de la habitación de Hiei.

-¿Los has encontrado?- preguntó Kurama caminando en dirección a las amigas.

-Mirad vosotros mismos- dijo Keiko sonriendo tiernamente.

La peli verde y el pelirrojo se acercaron a las chicas, y asomaron su cabeza por la puerta, para encontrarse a sus amigos dormidos sobre la cama del muchacho.

La morena tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del oji rojo, abrazándole suavemente con un brazo por la cintura, y el muchacho mantenía su brazo firme rodeando la cintura de la muchacha como si no quisiese soltarla, la otra mano la mantenía encima de la de la muchacha que descansaba sobre su estomago.

-Creo que será mejor no despertarlos- dijo Kurama cerrando con lentitud la puerta.

-Tienes razón- apoyó Yukina- les dejaremos la comida en el microondas, por si despiertan mas tarde y tienen hambre.


	7. All I need

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo siguiente, espero que os guste, aqui habrá un rato de hermanos entre Hiei y Yukina. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por las visitas que ha tenido la historia, y perdonad la demora ^_^'. Reviews please.**

**capitulo 7: ****All I need.**

La relación entre Hiei y Kisa seguía a medida del paso de los días. Los días en la playa, acabarían en pocas horas, ya que el avión de vuelta a casa, saldría la tarde siguiente. Por lo que los ocho amigos, decidieron hacer una pequeña cena en la playa. Querían rememorar esas vacaciones por sus restos.

Las chicas se estaban vistiendo en la habitación de Kisa y Yukina, mientras los chicos preparaban el resto, ya que así lo habían pactado.

Cada una se estaba vistiendo con vestidos veraniegos, era la ultima noche que podrían disfrutar de ese magnifico clima, al menos hasta el verano. Yukina vestía un vestido palabra de honor blanco con los filos en un color rosado por debajo de la cintura. Botan llevaba un vestido rosa muy clarito, de tirantes finos y un poco por encima de las rodillas, era muy ajustado en el busto pero la falda tenia un amplio vuelo. Keiko llevaba un vestidito blanco en degradado con blanco de volantes, también por encima de las rodillas. Kisa eligió un vestido verde a juego con sus ojos esmeralda, ajustado y con una obertura en uno de los laterales, era de palabra de honor, y corto hasta medio muslo.

Cuando terminaron de alistarse, bajaron a la playa junto a los chicos, los cuales ya tenían todo preparado. Se sentaron en pequeños manteles de Picnic, alrededor de una fogata, y comenzaron a cenar.

-Mmm- dijo Botan expirándose mientras suspiraba- Voy a echar de menos las vacaciones.

-sin duda, han sido las mejores desde hace mucho tiempo- concordó Yusuke.

-Cierto, y eso se lo debemos a Yukina y Hiei- dijo Jin agradeciéndoles a los hermanos Jaganshi el haberle invitado.

-No, nos debéis nada- dijo Yukina riendo suavemente- hacia mucho tiempo que no pasábamos nosotros también, unas vacaciones tan divertidas.

La cena pasó entre risas e historias, poco a poco se fueron separando por parejas, Keiko con Yusuke, Botan con Kurama, y Yukina con Jin, dejando a los morenos solos.

Estaban sentados en la hoguera, sin decir nada, miraban el fuego de manera inconsciente, hipnotizados.

-Nunca había echo esto antes- comentó Kisa en un susurro mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

-¿El que?

-Una hoguera en la playa- comentó la muchacha- el fuego… se ve… tan bonito.

-Yo también pensé eso la primera vez que vine aquí e hice una hoguera con mis padres- dijo Hiei.

-¿Fue hace mucho?- preguntó Kisa.

-Casi diez años- contestó Hiei- la verdad es que no había vuelto a esta casa, desde que mis padres murieron hace cinco años…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué habéis decidido venir este año? ¿Por qué nos habéis invitado?

-Por ti- contestó Hiei secamente.

-¿Por mi?- preguntó asustada la chica- ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Hiei?

-Yukina y yo… queríamos que te alejaras un poco de todo, que te olvidases de lo ocurrido en el partido con el idiota oxigenado, y que volvieses a sonreír, como lo hacías antes de volver a encontrarte con él- confesó Hiei- así que se nos ocurrió la idea de venir aquí- le había mentido a Kurama, no fue solo Yukina quien lo sugirió, él también quería que la morena volviese a ser la de antes.

Kisa se quedó sorprendida por tales palabras, estaba callada mirando a Hiei. Asimilando las palabras, de repente lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Hiei se asustó y acto reflejo se puso de rodillas aproximándose a la chica, preocupado por lo que le ocurría.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó algo confuso el moreno- ¿acaso has recordado al rubio idiota?

-No es Ren… no estoy triste…- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- sino feliz, pero no merezco que os preocupéis tanto por mi. No es justo…

-Eres rara, ¿lo sabes no?- dijo Hiei con una sonrisa socarrona, lo que hizo reír a Kisa.

-Tu no lo entiendes Hiei- dijo Kisa limpiándose las lagrimas- A Ren nunca le importé, solo fui su mucama, jamás signifiqué algo para él… Para mi todo es nuevo, que la gente se preocupe por mi, es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada… fíjate… si ni mi madre se preocupó por mi.

-Te equivocas...- dijo Hiei- puedo entenderlo… no es exactamente lo mismo, y tampoco me pasó a mi… Pero te comprendo… yo también sufrí las consecuencias una vez…

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Kisa.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado el porqué de los gritos de Yukina mientras duerme?- la morena se quedó en silencio y el muchacho de los ojos rubís siguió- fue hace unos cuatro años… ¿recuerdas el motivo por el que desconfié de ti en un principio?

-¿por lo de las chicas que habían estado antes compartiendo cuarto con Yukina?

-Así es- dijo Hiei- hubo una de esas chicas… que tenia un amigo… y bueno… en resumidas cuentas, le pidió a su amigo que distrajese a Yukina para acercarse a mi… ese chico… se tomo la palabra distracción a la ligera y bueno… casi la viola…

-Dios…- dijo Kisa entristecida por su amiga-Yukina…

-No lo logró por suerte…- dijo Hiei suspirando- pero desde ese momento a Yukina le costó abrirse con la gente. Pero con el tiempo lo superó, es por eso que cuando tu llegaste se pudo abrir fácilmente contigo, sin embargo… aun que no lo notases, en un principio te estaba poniendo a prueba, ella y yo…

-Lo comprendo… a mi me costó mucho abrirme con vosotros… me sentía tan traicionada, tan insignificante para el resto del mundo, que pensaba que a nadie le importaba lo que me pudiese llegar a pasar… así que me encerré en mi misma. Comprendo a Yukina- dijo Kisa fijando su vista en la luna- mi primera intención, cuando llegué al instituto era alejarme de todo y todos. Pero no lo conseguí por vuestra culpa- dijo Kisa mirando al oji rojo el cual la miraba con atención- me tratasteis mejor de lo que jamás me habían tratado, y en seguida supisteis cada uno de vosotros haceros un hueco en mi corazón…

-A Yukina le pasó lo mismo, vio que tu no eras como las demás, supo que en ti podía confiar, tu ya eres alguien importante en su vida…- Hiei miró al cielo, con la mirada perdida y suspiró, pero no dijo nada.

La media noche se acercaba, y todos regresaron a la hoguera, recogieron las cosas y volvieron al interior de la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron temprano para volver a Tokio. Las vacaciones habían sido únicas en su especie. Pero era hora de volver a la realidad.

El aeropuerto internacional de Tokio estaba abarrotado de gente, por todos lados. Hacia frio eran inicios de enero.

Había sido un cambio drástico el volver de un sitio donde hacia 20º a la sombra a estar en uno en el que hace alrededor de 7º u 8º. Era lógico ya estaban en enero.

Caminaban todos en grupo para dirigirse al taxi que los recogería, pues todos andaban cargados de maletas. Al salir afuera, el frio hizo presencia en la joven morena de ojos verdes, abrió su paraguas pues el taxi los esperaba a dos manzanas del aeropuerto y estaba nevando. Yusuke y Keiko compartían paraguas, al igual que Botan y Kurama. Yukina y Jin no, pero caminaban uno al lado del otro. Fue a caminar pero se dio cuenta de que Hiei no llevaba paraguas por lo que se acercó a él y lo cubrió con el suyo. El muchacho la miró agradecido y cogió el paraguas en su lugar y caminó junto a ella. La morena estaba prácticamente temblando pues no iba muy abrigada y el muchacho lo notó así que se quito su larga chaqueta negra y se la puso por los hombros.

-Hiei…-intentó decir la chica.

-Aguanto bien el frio, no pasa nada- la cortó antes de que pudiese hablar.

-Pero… ¿y si te resfrías?- preguntó Kisa preocupada.

-Tranquila- dijo simplemente el muchacho.

Pero no se quedó tranquila, así que hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió para que Hiei no acabase resfriado. Cogió su bolsa de la otra mano, y se abrazó al muchacho, para transmitirle su calor corporal. A lo cual el oji rojo se sobresaltó.

-No protestes- dijo Kisa esta vez- así tu no cogerás un resfriado.

Llegaron al taxi y se subieron, para llegar al instituto. Allí cada uno se metió en su habitación. Era de tarde, por lo que algunos se quedaron en sus habitaciones, para dormir un poco. Kisa fue una de esas, estaba agotada del viaje, por lo que se puso su camisón de seda violeta, y se metió entre las sabanas de su cama. En seguida se quedó profundamente dormida. Yukina se quedó también en la habitación, pero no durmió, se sentó en el escritorio y se puso a acabar la tarea que le habían dejado los profesores por las vacaciones de invierno, por suerte para Kisa, ella ya tenía todo acabado. Yukina acabó en seguida, no era muy difícil, por lo que se sentó en su cama a leer un libro. No pasaron ni quince minutos desde que Yukina se puso a leer, que llamaron a la puerta. Era Hiei.

Había estado un buen rato, vagando por los pasillos del instituto sin saber que hacer, por lo que finalmente al ver que la morena no iba hacia él, él iría hacia la morena, realmente le gustaba mucho su compañía.

Abrió la puerta cuando Yukina murmuró un pase.

-Hiei ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Yukina al ver a su hermano en umbral de la puerta.

-No nada… yo solo…- dijo Hiei, que se quedó con la mirad perdida fijándose únicamente en la morena que dormía plácidamente.

-¿Venias a buscar a Kisa, no es así?- preguntó Yukina conociendo los pensamientos de su mellizo.

-Yo no…- intentó negar.

-Hiei, ¿Qué te pasa con ella?- Hiei suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hermana- Tu nunca habías sido así con nadie. Ni siquiera con Kurama. Te gusta demasiado la soledad.

-Y así es… pero con ella… creo… creo que la necesito- confesó el hermano Jaganshi- siento paz y tranquilidad cuando estoy con ella.

-Realmente Kisa es una persona admirable. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, que pueda seguir con una sonrisa en el rostro cada día que pasa… no entiendo como lo hace, yo simplemente no podría.

-Es sencilla, se muestra tal y como es… tiene miedo a ser traicionada de nuevo, es comprensible… todo el mundo siente miedo a eso. Pero a la vez, no hace lo que otras muchas personas harían, como intentar fingir ser alguien que no se es para caer mejor a la gente, no, ella simplemente jamás dejarían que la cambiaran, quizá eso fue lo que me gustó de ella. Su transparencia en ese sentido…

-Es buena y dulce con todo el mundo, prefiere salir lastimada ella, que no otra persona a la que aprecie. Pero sin embargo, a pesar de ser lo que demuestra… es muy difícil ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Lo se…- su voz se apagó por un momento.

-¿Y los tuyos Hiei?

-¿mis que?

-Tus sentimientos, soy tu hermana a mi no me puedes engañar.

-Bien lo se, Yukina, bien lo se…- suspiró- ¿mis sentimientos? No lo se… Jamás me he puesto a pensar que yo pudiese sentir algo como como eso… Desde que éramos pequeños, todas las chicas que se han querido acercar a mi lo han hecho hiriéndote, desde la ultima vez…- no pudo seguir, la culpa le carcomía, había algo que no le había dicho a su hermana- Yukina- cortó su anterior monologo- le conté a Kisa lo que te ocurrió la ultima vez… Lo siento…- dijo verdaderamente arrepentido.

-No te preocupes- dijo Yukina abrazándole por los hombros- ella nos confesó su terrible pasado, y a comparación, lo mio no fue tan grave… tranquilo.

-Se lo conté… pero hubo una cosa, que no se la pude contar… no tuve el valor, no se… supongo que creí que la decepcionaría…

-Creo saber que es, pero… ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto decepcionarla? Hasta hace poco más de un mes ella ni siquiera estaba en nuestras vidas.

-Es la única persona que no me juzga de buenas a primeras… casi pondría mi mano en el fuego, que si en algún momento, vuelve a salir un rumor sobre mi, ella ni siquiera me preguntará si es cierto o no, simplemente sabrá que no.

-Te entiendo…- suspiró Yukina apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano- ¿Entonces, supongo que no le has contado que te enamoraste de Mukuro, no?

-No- su voz se ahogó por un momento- Desde ese día, me prometí no volver a interponer a una chica por delante de ti, no quería que volvieses a sufrir, y menos por mi culpa. Es por eso… que hasta ahora, no creí que pudiese volver a ser el de antes… volver a sentir algo, pero tengo miedo de que salgas herida.

-No te preocupes por mi, Hiei. Eso no volverá a pasar- dijo Yukina dándole un apretón en el brazo- Además, ella esta en las mismas.

- ¿A que te refieres?

-Kisa nos comentó de camino al partido de baloncesto algo… nos dijo que tu para ella, eras importante, por que eres el único que le habla de manera sincera, pero ella misma se niega sentir el amor.

-¿Supongo que por lo del rubio idiota, no?

-Si, tiene miedo de que le rompan en corazón de nuevo, no cree poder volver a superar algo como lo que pasó.

-La comprendo…

-Estáis en las mismas Hiei- dijo Yukina- ambos necesitáis volver a confiar en alguien con el que podáis abriros con total libertad.

-hn- contestó el moreno en un pequeño suspiro.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde para cuando Kisa abrió los ojos. Y lo primero que vio al despertar fueron Hiei y Yukina hablando en voz baja.

-Mmm- dijo desperezándose y destapándose un poco- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó adormilada.

-Cerca de las siete, has dormido unas tres horas- dijo Yukina sonriéndole.

-Oh, Hiei, ¿hablando con tu hermana?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, Hiei, tuvo que apartar la vista, dicho camisón era bastante corto.

-…

-En realidad, venia a buscarte a ti, pero como te vio dormida se puso ha hablar conmigo- dijo Yukina dándole un empujoncito a su hermano.

-Oh, vaya, lo lamento- dijo Kisa- estaba agotada del viaje…

-Yo me marchó- dijo de repente Yukina- he quedado con Jin.

-Pero Yukina…- intentó decir Hiei, pero la peli verde ya se había marchado.

-Hiei- dijo Kisa cogiendo unas prendas de ropa- Si esperas a que me vista, podemos ir a dar una vuelta.

-Hn- asintió el moreno.

La morena entró en el baño y se cambió no tardo más de cinco minutos. Se puso unas medias negras tupidas, y un jersey blanco y largo de lana. Se puso unas botas negras también, y se cepillo un poco el pelo. No era muy dada al maquillaje, así que salió del baño.

-Ya he terminado- dijo Kisa cogiendo su abrigo.

-Vamos- dijo Hiei abriendo la puerta dejándola pasar.


End file.
